Break the Nightmare Curse
by Di.M.H
Summary: A walk around town leads Mangle and Toy Chica to an abandoned pizzeria where they met new friends that are hiding a dangerous secret. They end up falling for two to these strange friends and now find themselves in a world of trouble, when a great evil targets Toy Chica; it's up to her and her new friends to stop it. special appearance from Balloon boy


_Break the Nightmare curse_

 **Di.M.H: "Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed my last fanfic for Bonnie, anyways I meant to upload this one sooner but I was having some trouble but it's fined now. anyway I hope you guys this one."**

 **Balloon Boy: "Hi,"**

 **Di.M.H; "BB, what are you doing here?"**

 **Balloon boy: "I wanted to welcome you to the world of writing for FNAF."**

 **Di.M.H: "Wow, I thought you were looking for batteries or something."**

 **Balloon boy: "I was, anyway can I say the next part?"**

 **Di.M.H; "Sure why not, that gives me a break."**

 **Balloon boy; "You heard her, I hope get to enjoy this fanfic and don't forget to check out her YouTube channel Di.M.H 14. anyways I need to get back the pizzeria. see ya around Di.M.H."**

 **Di.M.H; "Wait BB you forgot one part, oh well, I hope you guys enjoy this, I know that I had fun writing it. look for more stories from me in the future and if there are stories you want me to write then let me know. anyways I got to go. please R &R, thank you and bye for now."**

Nightmare 1, the first time we met

#

"That's all for now boys and girls," said Toy Freddy, "Freddy Fazbear has to close now but we be here tomorrow."

"Remember, we love you all," said Toy Chica.

"How about I play you one more song as you head out the door," said Toy Bonnie.

The children headed out the door as the music started. Toy Bonnie played until every single kid was gone. The Staff finished their chores for the day and left the pizzeria. One they were gone Mangle stepped into the main party room where the stage was. Toy Chica sighed before climbing down of the stage.

"That was an interesting day," said Mangle.

"Tell me about it," said Toy Chica, "I thought that the day would never end. I mean I love children but a girl needs her rest too."

Mangle laughed.

"I know what you mean," she said.

Toy Bonnie jumped off the stage. He began to play wildly. Toy Freddy covered his ears. BB and JJ clapped their hands has he played. The puppet flowed into the room. He looked around the room and smiled well the best he could.

"You have, had an exciting day my children," he said, "I hope you had your full."

"Yup," said Toy Bonnie, "Now I can play my music the way I want to."

"If you don't stop then I will break that guitar," Toy Freddy growled.

Toy Bonnie held his guitar to his chest and ran out the room. BB and JJ laughed following him out of the room. Toy Freddy growled and walked to the table and pulled out the book he kept hidden under the table. He opened the book to where he left off from last night. Mangle and Toy Chica had their usual girl chat about the day.

The puppet flowed back into the room where he came from. Toy Chica and Mangle walked out of the room so they didn't interrupt Toy Freddy's evening reading. They ended up at the main hall. They leaned against the wall. They giggled and talked but since it was just the seven of them it was hard to share stories since they knew everyone. Toy Chica felt like something was missing from her life but she didn't know what it was. She had her best friend Mangle and the others; what could she be missing?

Then it hit her; she didn't have a boyfriend or a lover. She never knew love from another. Mangle was in the same boat. Toy Bonnie was more like an annoying little brother to her and Toy Freddy was the serious older brother. BB and JJ were the younger brothers who loved to cause trouble around the pizzeria and the puppet was like the father. Toy Chica didn't know what love was like. Mangle was not only her best friend but the sister that she got along with. They shared secrets and other things but they never spoke about love.

Toy Chica never even thought about it until now. Who was out there to love her? Who would love her? Toy Chica looked at her cupcake that was sitting on the floor beside her. She picked it up and held it. Mangle knew something was wrong since she knew Toy Chica better than anyone else in the pizzeria.

"What's wrong Toy Chica?"

"I was thinking about something."

"What about?"

"Have you ever thought about meeting the perfect guy?"

"Of course I have but I thought that I was the only one."

"Do you think we will find them?"

"Maybe, anything is possible."

"Yeah, you're right Mangle."

Mangle stood up and held out her hand. Toy Chica looked up at her.

"Let's go for a walk that should clear our heads. Don't you think?"

"Yeah sounds like a good idea."

She grabbed her hand and let herself being pulled up to her feet. They walked into the room where the puppet was. They had to let him know what they were doing. The puppet was sitting on top of the ticket counter. He saw the girls walking toward him and waved.

"Hello girls, what can I do for you?"

"We feel like going for a walk if that's okay with you."

'That's fine with me, just be careful; there are crazies out there."

"Oh puppet don't worry, Mangle and I can handle ourselves."

"Suit yourselves. I'll be keeping an eye on BB and JJ."

He flowed away past them. Toy Chica and Mangle walked to the main door. Mangle opened the door and stepped outside. Toy Chica followed behind her. They decided to walk down the east side of town. They haven't been there before. The walk was peaceful; there wasn't any sigh of any danger. Toy Chica knew that the humans were asleep by now so they had the whole street to themselves.

"This place seems creepy at night," said Mangle.

"Oh come on Mangle, this place isn't that terrifying."

Toy Chica jumped as a sound of a trash can being knocked over by a stray echoed into the night sky.

"Not terrifying, huh?" said Mangle.

"Hey shut up that surprised me," Toy Chica whined.

"Whatever you say," Mangle giggled.

They kept walking down the sidewalk. Strays ran past them as they walked past an alleyway. Toy Chica saw a sign that read "Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria". She knew wasn't their pizzeria. It down the sidewalk a few away blocks away and they couldn't have gone in a circle, didn't they? She looked at Mangle. Mangle looked just as confused as she was.

"Should we go check it out?" Toy Chica asked.

"What harm would it do," said Mangle.

They walked toward the pizzeria and was able to see it better. The building looked like it had seen better days and the parking lot was empty. Some of the words were barely hanging on. The picture of a bear was peeling away. They stepped onto the pavement. The pavement was cracked and the windows were boarded up for some reason. They reached the door and Toy Chica knocked on the door but no answer.

"I don't think anyone is here," said Mangle, "Come on let's go tell the others what we found."

She was about to turn when Toy Chica pushed the door open. She stared inside and could see some lights. She stepped inside carefully not know who or what was in here.

"Toy Chica," Mangle cried, "Come on let's go."

Toy Chica didn't listen but instead kept walking inside. Mangle groaned and followed her inside. They walked until they reached the source of the lights. There was a fox, a chick and a bunny in the large room that had a stage. The bunny was playing a red guitar and the fox was sitting on a small stage going over what Toy Chica guessed were lines for a show. The chick was walking toward a table with a pizza box in hand.

"Who are they," said Toy Chica.

"Who knows now let's get out of here before they catch us," said Mangle grabbing her elbow.

She tried to pull but Toy Chica didn't move a muscle. The bunny looked up and saw them. He looked confused. He stood up and pointed at them.

"Hey guys look," he said, "We got guest."

The fox and chick looked over at their direction. Mangle froze fearing that they would be in trouble. She wanted to go home and forget she ever found this place. The chick approached them. She stared at them the smiled.

"Welcome," she said, "My name is Chica."

"Hi," said Toy Chica, "I'm Toy Chica and this is Mangle."

"Pleased to meet you," said Mangle.

"What brings you here?" Chica asked.

"We were walking around town when we saw your pizzeria and decided to take a look."

"Well then, since you found this place. It's only far that you stay for dinner."

"No we can't," said Mangle.

"Mangle's right, we only were curious."

"Well about I introduce you to my friends over there."

Chica dragged them over to the others. The fox jumped down from the stage. When mangle saw him; the world began to fade away. It was like they were the only two living things alive. The bunny stood up and placed his guitar down onto the stage. Toy Chica's heart skipped a beat as she stared at the bunny.

"Boys this is Toy Chica and Mangle," said Chica, "girls, meet Bonnie and Foxy."

"Hey there," said Foxy, "I'm Foxy the pirate fox and this is…"

"Hi I'm Bonnie," said Bonnie.

Toy Chica blushed as she stared at Bonnie. Chica was talking about something but Toy Chica didn't hear her. Mangle walked over to Foxy. They started talking and Toy Chica noticed the change in her friend as she spoke to him. She smiled realizing that Mangle found her knight in armor just like her or maybe these were just crushes.

"Hey Chica," said Bonnie turning to Chica.

"Yeah?"

"Go tell Freddy and Golden Freddy we have guests."

Chica nodded and left the room. Toy Chica's hands began to shake as she stared at him. Bonnie turned to her and smiled.

"So, where are you from?"

Toy Chica could faint as he spoke. His voice was like sweet honey to her ears. She shook off the urge to pass out and told him where they came from.

"I didn't know there was another pizzeria place," said Foxy, "What's it like there? Do children go there?"

"Why would you ask that question?" Mangle asked thinking it was strange.

Toy Chica thought that was strange too. This was a pizzeria; so children should come here too. Then again this place looked like no one kept it up and working. Her thoughts were interrupted when Chica came back with two bears. One of the bears was brown and the other was gold. Toy Chica had never seen a gold bear before.

"Hello," said the brown bear, "I'm Freddy Fazbear, the owner of this pizzeria."

"I'm Golden Freddy," said the gold bear.

"Hello," said Mangle, "I'm Mangle and this is Toy Chica."

Toy Chica waved.

"It's nice to meet you fine ladies," said Freddy, "What brings you here to my pizzeria?"

Mangle told him everything.

"I see," said Golden Freddy, "The pizzeria where you two came from. There wouldn't be a puppet there by any chance?"

"You know the puppet?" Toy Chica asked finally speaking now.

Golden Freddy nodded.

"I've known him way back when I owned this pizzeria. He used to live here before they moved him and Freddy here took over."

The two girls looked at each other. The puppet use to live here? That something they didn't know.

"Foxy, Bonnie," said Freddy, "show these fine ladies around the place."

"Aye eye captain," said Foxy.

"You got it Freddy," said Bonnie.

"Right this way ladies."

Bonnie held out his arm to Toy Chica. She blushed and took it. Foxy did the same to Mangle. Mangle's face turned bright pink as she grabbed his arm. The boys took them around the pizzeria. Bonnie explained what each room was while Foxy made remarks that made them laugh. They got to the kitchen.

"This is the kitchen," said Bonnie.

"The place where Chica stuffs her face," said Foxy.

"Now Foxy, Chica would tear off your arms if she heard you say that."

"Oh come on Bon," said Foxy, "You know it's true."

"Don't go come crying to me when Chica rips off both arms."

"Pirates don't cry," Foxy protested.

"Whatever," said Bonnie rolling his eyes.

Toy Chica and Mangle giggled. They continued down the hall where the office. Toy Chica noticed two doors that would sidle up and down.

"That's where the night guard watches this place," said Bonnie, "the office."

"When there was a night guard," Foxy remarked.

"Foxy, stop it or I'll tell Freddy that you aren't being much help."

Foxy groaned.

Mangle and Toy Chica giggled again. They continued walking down the hall. They walked past the bathrooms and several party rooms. The place was really big. It was probably bigger than their pizzeria. Soon they made it back to the stage room. Chica, Freddy and Golden Freddy were sitting at the table eating pizza.

"Hey who said you can eat without us," said Foxy.

"Relax, Foxy," said Golden Freddy, "There's more in the kitchen."

"There better be."

"Foxy, enough," said Freddy.

"Would you girls like some pizza?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask if you would want some Mangle," said Foxy.

Mangle blushed.

"No, I'm fine, thank you though."

"I'm fine too," said Toy Chica, "We should get home soon."

"Foxy, Bonnie, walk them to the door."

"Sure thing Freddy," said Bonnie.

"Aye eye sir," said Foxy.

They walked them to the door leading outside. Foxy opened the door and bowed.

"My lady," he said to Mangle.

Mangle giggled while she blushed.

Bonnie opened the other door.

"For you," he said to Toy Chica.

Chica blushed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you Bonnie," she said.

"Thank you Foxy," said Mangle, "You two have been such good gentlemen to us ever since we got here."

"Well why wouldn't we?" Foxy asked.

"Yeah, after all, it's not every day that you get to be in the presence of two beautiful ladies."

Both Toy Chica and Mangle blushed. Never had they been called beautiful before. Those boys had a way with words.

"Thank you," they said.

"Come on Bon," said Foxy, "We got work to do."

"Right Foxy, please come visit again."

"We would love to see you again."

"We will," Toy Chica replied.

"Oh yes, we will," said Mangle, "That's a promise."

"Until then beautiful ladies," said Foxy holding out a flower to Mangle.

Mangle blushed and took it.

Bonnie did the same to Toy Chica.

"My lady," he said.

"Thank you Bonnie, Foxy."

They stepped out of the pizzeria and walked all the way back home. They talked about the pizzeria they found and about the two charming boys they met. This was the best discovery they ever made. They couldn't wait to tell the others about their day and about the two boys that were so sweet to them. Boy, this day was a day to remember.

#

#

Nightmare 2, dark secret

#

"That Mangle is sure is cute," said Foxy as they walked back to the stage room.

"I thought Toy Chica was so beautiful," said Bonnie, "Do, you think that they will come back?"

"I don't know man, but I do hope so," said Foxy.

Chica waited for them just outside the basement door. She smiled at the look on their faces.

"You two had fun," she said.

"Now, I know why you love being with Freddy," said Foxy.

"Yeah," said Bonnie, "I've never felt this way before."

"Welcome to my world," said Chica, "now come on, Freddy and Golden Freddy are waiting."

She opened the basement door and stepped inside. Foxy and Bonnie followed her down the stairs. Freddy and Golden Freddy were there waiting. They looked up at them.

"Are they gone?" Golden Freddy asked.

"Yeah," said Bonnie.

"Good, now let's get in our positions the sun is setting soon."

They each walked over to the corner of the room where there were chains hanging on the walls. Golden Freddy chained each of them up before chaining himself in the middle of the room. A hole in the ceiling revealed the night sky. They cried out as their bodies changed shape. Soon they were nothing but monstrous creatures. They looked like something out of a child's nightmares.

The creatures roared and scream trying to break free. Nightmare Golden Freddy ripped apart the chains on his ankles and tried to move but the chains that held his arms were still in one piece. He pulled his arms forward; breaking the chains with ease. He walked toward Nightmare Freddy and sliced off his chains.

They then removed the rest of the chains on their friends. Nightmare Foxy ran up the stairs roaring as he ran. Nightmare Bonnie ran after him. Nightmare Golden Freddy ran up the stairs followed by Nightmare Chica and Freddy. Nightmare Foxy tried to push the door open but it wouldn't open. Nightmare Bonnie attacked a window but since there was a board there, He only scratched it. Nightmare Chica roared and slashed into a wall. The wall began to crack apart. Golden Freddy roared before slicing up some tables. Nightmare Freddy body slammed the door. The door fell off and onto the ground.

Nightmare Golden Freddy and Nightmare Freddy lead the way out of the pizzeria. They all roared and ran around the town. Nightmare Foxy attacked a stray cat nearly ripping it to pieces. Nightmare Chica attacked a man walking home from a bar. The man cried out but no one heard him. Nightmare Golden Freddy ripped up a mailbox while Nightmare Freddy clawed up a trash can. Nightmare Bonnie roared and joined Nightmare Foxy in ripping apart stray animals. The Nightmares destroyed the town like a pack of rabies wolves.

The streets were paved in blood, fur and metal as they ran through town. The nightmares kept at it until the sun was coming up. Nightmare Golden Freddy led the way back to the pizzeria. As they ran the sun was peering out above the buildings. They managed to get inside the pizzeria as the sun completely rose. Their bodies turned back to normal and they had passed out now. The sun was now in the sky fully.

#

Golden Freddy woke up and noticed that they were in the basement but the chains had been removed.

"Damn," he said as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Wake up everyone; we got the chains off last night."

They woke up to see the chains destroyed. If he could Freddy's face would turn pale at the sight. Foxy slammed his hook onto the floor. Bonnie groaned feeling guilty.

"I hope we didn't kill any children," said Chica horrified.

"I hope not Chica," said Freddy walking toward her.

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Chica stood up and kissed him. Foxy and Bonnie walked up stairs to see how bad things were. Foxy cried out pointing to the front door. Bonnie looked and went numb. The door had been knocked down.

"Crap," said Foxy, "We got outside last night."

"Oh man, I hope we didn't do anything too badly," said Bonnie.

"Freddy! We managed to get outside last night!" Foxy shouted from the top of the stairs.

Freddy and Golden Freddy ran up stairs along with Chica. They saw the damage in the pizzeria. Freddy walked toward the door and peered outside. His body went numb. He called everyone over and gestured to the outside. Foxy swore under his breath. Bonnie punched the wall nearby, Chica gripped Freddy's hand. Golden Freddy stepped out and looked around. Who did they hurt or kill and how much damage did they cause?

#

After checking the damages of the pizzeria; they put it back together the best they could. Chica had turned on the news in the staff lounge. The destruction was on the news. The man that they had killed was being carried away in a body bag. So far no children were hurt. Freddy sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"We got to come up with a better plan than last night," said Foxy.

"We should've locked the basement door," said Bonnie.

"That would have worked for a while."

"Well, I don't hear you coming up with anything Foxy!"

"Yeah, if that's the best you can do than maybe I should lock you up right now!"

"ENOUGH!" Golden Freddy roared.

The room fell silent. Golden Freddy sighed and sat back down. He looked up at the screen.

"As you all know," said Golden Freddy turning to the others.

"Springtrap disappeared after he placed this curse on us. We all want to find him and reserve this but as of now we managed to go outside which means this curse is getting stronger. I promise you that I will keep up the search for him but in the meantime I would like you all to go about your daily lives."

"We can't do that," said Foxy, "We all should be out there looking for Springtrap."

"Yeah, we can't just let you do this alone," said Bonnie.

"I agree with them," said Chica, "let us help you."

"They have a point," said Freddy.

Golden Freddy sighed.

"Fine, but we might be careful, who knows how this curse works. Try not to kill children and each other."

"We know, we know," said Foxy.

Chica turned back to the TV. Bonnie went to the office to check for any sigh of people breaking in. He was hoping no one was inside the building. As he arrived an image of a night guard sitting there trying to close the door flashed before his eyes. Boy, how he missed terrifying the guards. He sat down in the chair and checked the cameras. He saw a group of teenage boys creeping in the back room. He pulled out a radio from the desk.

"Freddy, we got teenagers in the back room," he said into the radio.

He saw Foxy running at the boys. The boys cried out and ran out the back door. Bonnie tried to hold back the laugher in his throat.

"That did it Bon," said Foxy over the radio.

"Nice work buddy," said Bonnie.

Bonnie did one finally check before leaving the room. He checked the outside cameras and saw a car pulling away from the pizzeria. He knew that those boys were driving it. Foxy came into the room and peered over his shoulder.

"Boy, this room brings back memories," he said.

"Yeah," said Bonnie, "You think we can ever get Springtrap to fix this?"

"I don't know what to tell ya Bon," said Foxy, "Golden Freddy sure seems to be sure that he can get him to fix us but we don't know if that would work or not. I guess we have to trust him."

"Yeah you're right bud."

Foxy pulled another chair at was in the corner and sat down beside him. They looked at the monitor.

"So, other than those kids, nothing out of the normally?"

"What you could classify as normal these days."

"Hey don't worry Bon, we still have each other."

"That sounded so wrong buddy."

Foxy laughed.

"Yeah I guess it was but my point is you aren't alone."

"I know that, we all have to deal with this; one way or another."

"So, what now?"

"I don't know."

An image of Toy Chica flashed in Bonnie's mind. He looked over at Foxy.

"Have you thought about Mangle today?" he asked.

"Yeah every second I'm not worried about this curse thing," Foxy replied.

"Why?"

"I just thought about Toy Chica, I don't know but I feel like I want to keep her safe."

"Hey, you're not alone. I feel the same way about Mangle."

"Don't you think that's kinda weird?"

"Maybe a bit but hey what are you going to do."

"Yeah, I just wish they never came here but part of me glad that they did."

"Hey that's the way I feel too buddy."

"Maybe they're the one?"

"Funny Bon but why would those hot chicks want with us? I'm sure they have guys already."

Bonnie sighed turning to the cameras. Foxy pulled out Bonnie's guitar and handed it to him.

"Play some music Bon," he said, "That should keep our minds off things."

Bonnie took the guitar and nodded. He closed his eyes and began to play. Foxy leaned back in his seat listening to the melody. They imagined Toy Chica and Mangle standing there smiling at them. Bonnie let the music take him away from the world and all his troubles. He was in his own little world where he couldn't turn into a vicious monster. Foxy began to drift away from the world as well. They could see their lives before the curse.

Foxy accidently hit the speaker with his foot and the music washed over the pizzeria. The others closed their eyes picturing their lives before the curse. When children would come and watch them on stage and their happy little faces as they played. Foxy remembered putting on pirate shows for them and enjoying himself too.

Golden Freddy remembered walking around the pizzeria and talking with the children. He had fun with them. Freddy remembered singing to the children and how they would try to sing along. Chica remembered walking around and telling the kids how good the pizza was and to eat a healthy diet. Bonnie remembered how much he loved playing the guitar for the children. He enjoyed it and they would cheer out happily.

Soon the music stopped and the images faded away. Foxy looked over at Bonnie.

"Your guitar always brings back the good memories," he said.

"Yeah, I wish we could still have those."

"Don't worry we will someday Bon. You'll see, we will."

#

Golden Freddy walked down the hall where the bathrooms were. He stopped at the night guard's office. Bonnie and Foxy were sitting there talking. He decided not to bother them. He walked down the hall and came to one of the party rooms. He stepped inside and looked around. This was the room where it all started.

#

 _Springtrap leapt up into the air. Golden Freddy tried to grab his foot. Freddy ordered Foxy and Bonnie to corner him. Springtrap roared and knocked them backwards. Chica swung her fist at him. Springtrap grabbed her fist and sent her backwards into a wall. He walked toward her as she passed out._

 _"_ _Chica!" Freddy roared jumping on Springtrap._

 _Springtrap grabbed his head and turned it backwards. Freddy fell onto the floor._

 _"_ _Freddy!" Foxy shouted as he and Bonnie launched at Springtrap._

 _Springtrap swung his arm back with green glowing liquid. The liquid hit Foxy in the eyes. He fell back onto the floor. Golden Freddy ran toward him. Springtrap sent more of the liquid in the air. The liquid hit his joints in his arms. Freddy slowly got up to his feet. Springtrap walked toward him. He grabbed Freddy by the throat and poured the liquid down his throat. He let him go when he passed out. He then turned to Chica._

 _Bonnie blocked his path. Springtrap held up the liquid. Bonnie didn't move a muscle. He had to protect Chica or otherwise Freddy won't forgive him. Springtrap ran toward him and knocked him down onto the floor._

 _"_ _Bon hold on," said Foxy before passing out._

 _"_ _What is this stuff," said Bonnie._

 _"_ _A virus that can turn you all into monsters," said Springtrap, "You think I'm a monster then you all will become monsters yourselves."_

 _He poured the liquid down Bonnie's throat. Bonnie tried to cough it up but it didn't come up. Springtrap laughed as he stood up and walked toward Chica. He stopped in front of her. He opened her mouth and poured into her mouth. Bonnie reached out for Springtrap's foot as he slowly lost canniness. Springtrap walked away laughing and disappeared into the shadows humming to a song in his head._

#

Golden Freddy remembered waking up and started realizing that they had changed into monsters. The change only happened at night but that didn't stop him from worrying that it could happen during the day. The pizzeria ended closing when the animalistic instincts kicked in one day and they killed several staff members. The manager decided to close the pizzeria closed for good but they left them in the abandoned building.

The only guests they got were teenagers trying to sneak in and do who's what to the place. Foxy and Bonnie acted like the police around the pizzeria. Chica became the cook and became Freddy's girlfriend. Freddy tried to keep them in line while Golden Freddy focused on finding Springtrap and fixing this mess. Yesterday was the first time that they had visitors that weren't in reckoning the pizzeria. Golden Freddy knew that the puppet would have kept them away if he knew they were yesterday.

Golden Freddy had sent word to the puppet telling him what happened and was hoping if he could help but the puppet didn't know how to fix it. He had said only Springtrap had the cure and if he wanted it then he had to force him to fix it. The puppet then kept the location of the pizzeria a secret from the ones that lived in his pizzeria. He had to protect them. Golden Freddy knew this and decided it was for the best. The puppet would help in any way he could but so far all he did was keeping his charges away from them.

Of course, the puppet probably didn't realize that the girls would find their way here. Golden Freddy decided to play nice with them. He didn't want them to feel like there was anything to hide; which there was something to hide. He pretended to normal and so did the others but he noticed how Foxy and Bonnie were acting toward them. He was starting to think maybe it was a mistake letting them in but maybe it would be nice to have new faces every now and then. He was hoping that they didn't come back.

"Golden Freddy," said a voice.

Golden Freddy turned to see Freddy standing there. Freddy gestured to the clock. Golden Freddy looked up and saw that the sun was about to go down. He nodded before following Freddy down the hall and into the basement. The others were already down there. Once they entered the room Bonnie locked the door. He turned to them and nodded.

"What are we going to do without chains?" Chica asked worried.

"We must try to keep the door block as much as possible," said Golden Freddy.

Foxy and Bonnie put several boxes against the door and block the stairs. Chica looked up at the clock. She could feel the change starting. They all could feel it now. The beasts crawled their way up to the surface. They tried to get out but the barrage that Foxy and Bonnie made was holding strong but only for a little while. Nightmare Foxy and Bonnie broke the boxes apart and started clawing at the door. Nightmare Golden Freddy attacked the door with full force. The door broke under his weight. They crawled out of the basement.

Nightmare Freddy came out first and led the way outside. Nightmare Chica roared and attacked a mailbox nearby. The rest attacked several objects. Nightmare Foxy and Bonnie ran through the streets. They found a stray dog peeing on a tree. The dog looked up at them. The two nightmares stared at each other. Nightmare Foxy lifted up the dog in the air while it was still peeing. Nightmare Bonnie ripped apart the dog's balls off. The dog whined only to have its head ripped off by Nightmare Foxy. He threw the body aside.

#

The sun was about to set so they headed back to the pizzeria. The nightmares roared and screamed as they came back to the pizzeria. Nightmare Freddy led the way back to the basement. It didn't take long for the sun to rise and they were now back to normal. They fell onto the floor barely making it back to the basement. Freddy woke up and swore under his breath. The others were now awake. Bonnie looked around the room.

"Damn it, it happened again," said Foxy.

"We need another plan," said Chica.

"I'm more curious as of why we always come back to the pizzeria," said Golden Freddy.

"Who knows," said Foxy helping Bonnie up to his feet.

Freddy helped Chica to her feet. Golden Freddy gotten up and sighed; the curse was still getting stronger. Pretty soon they could become these monsters forever. He had to find a cure and fast. They decided to fix up the pizzeria again. It wasn't too badly damaged this time so they didn't have much to clean up. Foxy and Bonnie repaired the broken door to the basement. Chica cleaned the blood off of Freddy's mouth.

Golden Freddy fixed the walls. He sighed and turned to stared at the rest of the pizzeria. This place wasn't safe from them either. Where could they go? Where could they be without worrying about hurting anyone or anything thing?

"I wish that we can find a cure soon. I can't live like this anymore. None of us can live this."

#

#

#

#

#

Nightmare 3, forbidden

#

Toy Chica woke up the next day and sat up in her bed. She let out a yawn before standing up. She looked around the room. Her cupcake was bouncing up and down on her nightstand greeting her. She laughed and picked it up. She stepped outside and saw Mangle coming out of her room. She smiled and waved to her. Mangle smiled and waved back.

"Good morning Mangle," said Toy Chica, "did you sleep well?"

"Yes did you?" Mangle replied.

"I slept great," said Toy Chica, "I dreamt about Bonnie last night."

"Really, I dreamt about Foxy," said Mangle.

They giggled. They still hadn't told anyone else about that day. They kept it to themselves for now. The puppet came out of his room and heard giggling. He flowed toward them. They turned and saw him heading their way.

"Good morning girls," he said, "What do you plan to do this fine day?"

"We're not sure yet," said Toy Chica.

"Well, might I say that it's a wonderful day for outdoor activities. In fact, why don't we all spend the day outside."

"Sounds great," said Mangle, "but good luck getting Toy Freddy outside."

"Oh, don't worry your pretty little heads. I'll get him outside today or my name isn't puppet."

He flowed away heading for the boys' rooms. The two girls stared at each other. Maybe they could sneak away to see Foxy and Bonnie again. They heard Toy Bonnie playing his guitar loudly. Toy Freddy came out and started shouting at Toy Bonnie to turn down the noise. The puppet was laughing knowing that would get Toy Freddy out of bed. Toy Bonnie came out still playing his guitar. Toy Freddy shook his fist at him.

Toy Bonnie ran toward the back door leading outside. Toy Freddy yelling at him to down turn the noise. The puppet gave the girls the thumb ups. Toy Chica and Mangle laughed so hard that they couldn't stand and fell over. The puppet flowed after the boys. BB and JJ came running out not wanting to miss a second of the show with Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy. The girls followed behind them still laughing.

#

The puppet was right. It was a nice day. Toy Chica lied on the ground looking up at the sky. Mangle had joined her. Toy Bonnie, BB, and JJ had forced Toy Freddy to play soccer with them by taking his book away. The puppet was flowing on a tree taking in the sun's rays. Toy Chica looked up at the clouds and smiled. Toy Freddy screamed as the ball hit his face. Toy Bonnie panicked and ran around the field. BB and JJ watched as Toy Freddy chased him around the field. They laughed so hard that they fell backwards.

"Hey Mangle," Toy Chica whispered.

Mangle who had her eyes closed opened one and stared at her. Toy Chica was lying on her side. Mangle titled her head to the side confused.

"You want to sneak away and visit them?" Toy Chica asked.

Mangle looked up at the puppet. He would catch them easy. She looked back at her friend. Toy Chica gestured to the boys.

"He'll have his hands full with them," she said, "so, let's go. I want to see Bonnie again. Don't you want to see Foxy again?"

"Alright," said Mangle, "I hope you have a plan though."

Toy Chica wrinkled at her before picking up a pinecone and threw it at Toy Bonnie. The pinecone hit him in the back of the head and landed by BB and JJ. Toy Bonnie turned around and saw the pinecone. He walked toward the boys. Toy Freddy saw the pinecone hit him but didn't know where it came from. Toy Bonnie looked pissed. He began to chase the younger boys around. The puppet looked up and saw this. He flowed down to resolve the problem. Toy Chica and Mangle took their chance and said that were going for a walk.

The puppet wouldn't even notice them since he had his hands full with the boys. The girls crept away trying to hold back their laugher. Once they were a good distance away they started laughing. Toy Chica didn't realize how well her plan went. They laughed all the way to the other pizzeria. They tried to control their laugher before knocking on the door. The door opened and Chica stood there looking like she just had been cleaning. Her eyes widened when she saw them standing there. They waved to her.

"Hey Chica," said Mangle.

"Oh hello girls," said Chica, "come on in."

She stepped aside to let them inside. They walked into the pizzeria. The place looked like there had been a fight or something.

"What happened?" Toy Chica asked.

"Foxy and Bonnie were wresting," Chica replied.

She went back to cleaning the stage room. Toy Chica and Mangle stared at each other. Maybe this was a bad time. Bonnie came out of the back room with boxes in his hands. Toy Chica couldn't believe how strong he was. He saw them and smiled at them.

"Hey girls," he said.

"Hi Bonnie," said Toy Chica, "Do you need any help?"

"No thanks," said Bonnie, "I can carry this myself."

Foxy came out carrying more boxes than Bonnie had. Bonnie rolled his eyes at him.

"Foxy, quite showing off," said Bonnie, "we both know that we are equal in strength."

"Who says I'm showing off," said Foxy.

"Hi Foxy," said Mangle, "can I help you?"

Foxy looked at them and smiled.

"Hey girls, don't worry about us this is nothing."

Golden Freddy came out of the back room with a smaller box in hand. He saw the girls and nodded to them. Freddy had followed Chica out of the back room. He turned to Foxy and Bonnie. He told them to take the boxes to the basement. They nodded and headed downstairs. Chica offered the girls some pizza while they waited. Toy Chica turned her down while Mangle said that she would take a slice.

Chica disappeared into the kitchen and came back with two cups of water and one slice of pizza. She handed them both the cups and gave Mangle the slice of pizza. They thanked her and took the cups from her. Mangle ate her pizza as they sat down at the nearby table. Chica sat down at the end of the table where she was near the girls. She asked how they were. Toy Chica and Mangle answered her questions. Mangle asked how could Foxy and Bonnie could do so much damage just by wresting.

"They get carried away sometimes," Chica replied.

Foxy and Bonnie came up arguing about something. Chica sighed annoyed, rolling her eyes at them.

"Sorry for the wait," said Bonnie as he and Foxy joined them.

"Its fine," said Toy Chica, "We came at a bad time."

"It's never a bad time for you two," said Foxy.

Mangle blushed as he sat next to her. Bonnie sat next to Toy Chica. Toy Chica's heart pounded against her chest.

"You two are so charming," Chica teased, "But not as charming as Freddy."

Freddy heard her say that and blushed.

"Oh get a room you two," said Foxy, "we don't need to be compared to Freddy, Chica."

Bonnie rolled his eyes. He stood up and walked to the stage. He grabbed his guitar and sat back down. He started playing a song he was working on. Toy Chica listened carefully. Mangle smiled and listened.

"There he goes again," said Foxy, "you really know how to charm the ladies man."

Bonnie wrinkled at him.

Chica sighed and stood up to help with the cleaning. Golden Freddy and Freddy walked by with trash in their hands. They carried them out to the dumper behind the pizzeria. Foxy stood up and offered his hand to Mangle.

"May I have this dance my lady?' he asked.

Mangle blushed and turned to Toy Chica. Chica smiled and gestured her to go for it. Mangle smiled and took Foxy's hand. Foxy pulled her up and started dancing with her. Toy Chica watched smiling. She turned to Bonnie; who kept playing his song. She leaned her head on his shoulder. She could listen to him play all day. His music wasn't anything like Toy Bonnie's music. Toy Bonnie's music was fast and wild; while Bonnie's was clam and sweet. Toy Chica closed her eyes. This was the kind of music she liked.

Images appeared in her head; she saw herself with Bonnie. They were sitting in a room talking and he had given her a present which was a song. She could see herself holding onto his arm and kissing him on the mouth. She also saw Mangle and Foxy together happily holding each other. Toy Chica couldn't be happier for her friend than she was now. She looked up at Bonnie who had his arms around her. She felt safe and comfortable. This was the place where she wanted to be for the rest of her life.

The music stopped and Toy Chica opened her eyes and saw that Bonnie was staring at her. Her face turned red and she jumped back.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Were you comfortable?' he asked.

She looked at him blushing. He was okay with it?

"Yeah I was."

"I'm glad to hear it."

He stood up and held his hand to her.

"I know a great place. Come with me please."

She blushed but took his hand. He led her to the office. The office was barely lit up but she still could see the room. Bonnie pulled out a chair from the corner and gestured for her to sit down. Toy Chica sat down and waited as he sat down at the chair in front of monitor.

"Can I ask you something?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure," she replied.

"What's it like at your pizzeria?"

Toy Chica told him about her friends and how Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy hardly got along. How BB and JJ always got a kick out of the two of them fighting. She talked about the puppet and how he was very protective of all of them. She also talked about the children that visited the pizzeria and how much fun she had with them. She talked about how her and Mangle tried to keep away from the fighting between Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy but they always pulled her into them anyways. Bonnie listened to every word she said.

"It sounds pretty lively over there," he said, "I hope someday I could visit you at your pizzeria and get to meet them."

He wanted to come to her pizzeria and meet the others. She didn't thought about that. She was afraid that Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy would be too much for him but then again he seemed okay with it. She imagined that Foxy would get annoyed and want to leave. She didn't want Mangle to feel bad for dragging him there.

"Maybe," she said, "but I don't think you would like it."

"I'm sure I will," he replied, "if you're there then it must be a great place."

Toy Chica blushed.

"Besides, Foxy and I can handle ourselves, so don't worry about us. Freddy and Golden Freddy are pretty gifted in getting others to behave themselves and Chica would be fine if there's pizza."

Toy Chica smiled. He placed a hand on her knee. Toy Chica's heart jumped in her chest and her cheeks went then redder. She stared into his eyes. His eyes were filled with sincerely. She felt safe when she was with him. She felt like that she could count on him. She knew this was true. Bonnie pulled his hand away and placed it on his lap.

Toy Chica ached for his warmth. Bonnie looked up at the clock. It was almost noon. He smiled as if he was glad for some reason.

"Toy Chica," he said, "do you think that I could visit you soon?"

"I'm sure if I ask the puppet then you can," she replied.

"Alright then but I need to ask Freddy and Golden Freddy though."

"Sounds good."

Bonnie stood up and headed for the door. He turned to her before leaving the room.

"I'll go ask, could you please wait here for me?"

"Sure," she replied smiling.

Bonnie nodded then left the room. Toy Chica looked around the room. It was different from the office back at their pizzeria. It had two doors but no vents to crawl into. She sighed and looked at the monitor. She could see Mangle and Foxy standing there talking. She smiled feeling glad to know that Mangle was happy. She heard the sound of footsteps. She looked up to see Bonnie standing there. He looked disappointed. She began to feel terrible for some reason but she didn't do anything to him but she still felt that way.

"Looks like I can't visit you," he said sadly.

"That's okay," she said, "I can still visit you."

He smiled and her heart almost shot out her throat. His smile had such strong affect on her. She smiled back at him. Bonnie sat down again and stared at the monitor. He smiled at Foxy and Mangle talking. Toy Chica reached out for his hand. She wrapped her fingers around his. Bonnie looked down at their hands. He looked up at her then smiled. Toy Chica smiled back hoping that he didn't pull away which he didn't.

#

Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy stood there watching the night guard. Toy Freddy took a step down the hall while Toy Bonnie went into the vents. He crawled through but the guard caught him with the flashlight. Toy Bonnie climbed out and walked toward the guard. The guard quickly grabbed the Freddy head on his desk and put it on. Toy Bonnie stood there before walking away. The night guard took off the head and sighed in relieve. Toy Chica launched out off the vents and attacked. The night guard cried out as she launched at him.

He didn't have any time to grab the Freddy head. The guard fell onto the floor died. Toy Chica put her face back on. The puppet flowed into the room. He looked at the guard and smiled. He turned to Toy Chica.

"Good work child," he said, "I will take it from here."

He took the guard's body away. Mangle walked into the room. She waved to Toy Chica, who waved back. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy were disappointed that they didn't get the guard. BB and JJ laughed while BB took the batteries from the flashlight. Toy Chica knew better than to ask about the batteries. The two boys walked away laughing.

"Oh man," said Toy Bonnie, "I thought I had him at time."

"Well, them be the breaks," said Mangle giggling.

"That's not funny Mangle," Toy Bonnie whined.

"Hey since the guard is taken care of, let's hit the hay." said Toy Freddy.

"I'm with you," said Toy Chica, "I can use some sleep."

They left the office and headed to their rooms when the puppet came out of the parts and service room.

"Toy Chica and Mangle," he said, "can I see you both."

The boys left the room wishing them luck. The puppet led the girls into the main party room. He turned and looked at them.

"I received word from Golden Freddy," he said.

The two girls stared at each other. They had a bad feeling about this.

"He says that you two have been visiting them for two days now."

"Yes," said a nervous Mangle.

"Is that a problem?" Toy Chica asked.

The puppet sighed and placed his hand behind his head before continuing.

"He also tells me that you stole the hearts of Foxy and Bonnie as well."

The girls blushed. They wouldn't call it stolen.

"I'm glad that you two have found love but I'm afraid…"

Here it comes.

"You can't visit them anymore."

"WHAT?!" they called out.

"But why not?" Mangle asked.

"I've promised Bonnie that I would keep visiting him," said Toy Chica.

The puppet sighed.

"Look girls, that place is dangerous. If you keep going there then you might never come back again."

"Why is that?"

"I can't tell that but trust me when I say this. That place is forbidden to the two of you and that goes for the boys as well."

"Why won't you tell us?"

"It's complicated; let's just leave it at that."

"No, I want to know why," Toy Chica cried out.

"That's enough," said the puppet, "I'm telling you no anymore. End of story; stay away from that place. Do understand me?"

The girls nodded sadly.

"Good, now off to bed the both of you."

They walked away toward their rooms.

"Why won't he tell us," said Mangle.

"I can't just stop seeing Bonnie," said Toy Chica.

"But you heard the puppet," said Mangle.

"Do you want to give up seeing Foxy?"

"No I don't but I also don't want to face the puppet's wrath."

"What's more important? Foxy or the puppet's stupid rules?"

Mangled sighed.

"Foxy is," she said, "but I can't risk the puppet's wrath."

"Mangle, you do what you want but I'm still going to see Bonnie again."

"Damn it Toy Chica," said Mangle, "I'm not letting you go alone."

"So, you're coming?"

"Of course, Foxy means more to me than the puppet's rule."

They smiled and nodded. They weren't going to listen to the puppet this time. Not since now they both have found love. They made it to their rooms and said goodnight before walking their rooms. Toy Chica crawled into bed and fell asleep. She dreamt about Bonnie again that night. She smiled in her sleep. She didn't notice that her cupcake had crawled into bed with her. The cupcake curled up beside her and fell asleep.

#

Nightmare 4, attack on the pizzeria

#

 _Toy Chica woke up in the middle of the night and sat up. She looked around the room and noticed a figure standing there. The figure stepped into the light. It was Bonnie but yet it wasn't. This thing looked vicious. It walked toward her. The creature charge at her full speed, Toy Chica covered her face. She let out a scream and a voice echoed off the walls._

 _"_ _Back off you freak."_

 _She removed her hands and saw Bonnie standing there holding the creature back. She gasped and called out his name. Bonnie turned his head and smiled at her. The creature roared and pushed forward. Bonnie turned back to the creature. He swung a fist forward hitting the creature in the face. The beast fell back but caught itself._

 _"_ _Coming back for more," he said._

 _The creature let out a scream before charging again. Bonnie swung his arm out only to have the creature rip it off. Toy Chica cried out his name again. The creature ripped off Bonnie's face and torn off part of his costume on his other hand, it knocked him down onto the floor and stepped on his chest. Toy Chica jumped out of bed and jumped on the creature's back. The beast roared trying to throw her off. Bonnie slowly got up saying her name._

 _The beast threw her off and stood over her. Bonnie punched it in the back. The creature turned around and grabbed him by the throat. Toy Chica stood up and removed her face. She launched into the air and landed on the creature's shoulders. She started punching it. The creature roared before dropping Bonnie._

 _Bonnie called out her name before getting back up. The creature reached for her and pulled her downwards toward the floor. She excepted to hit the floor but she didn't. She looked up and saw that the creature held her up by the throat. It tilled its head to the side. Bonnie swung his fist at its torso. The creature roared and Bonnie disappeared into thin air. The creature reached out for her cheek. Toy Chica closed her eyes but felt its hand stroking her cheek gently. She opened her eyes and saw that the creature was gone and Bonnie was there instead. They were lying in her bed. Tears fell from her eyes._

 _He looked as he did when the creature attacked him. She reached up for him but he disappeared again a creature that looked just like Foxy stood there. Toy Chica called out his name but the creature didn't react. The creature swung back its claws. She closed her eyes and felt something sharp piercing her torso. She opened her eyes and saw that the creature had ripped her in half. She cried out trying to call for help but everything went black and her voice was too weak. She knew this was the end. At least she got to see Bonnie one last time._

#

Toy Chica's opened her eyes and found herself in her room. It was just a dream. She got up and walked out of the room. She looked around but didn't see anyone. She walked to the stage room. Toy Bonnie was playing his guitar while Toy Freddy was reading. BB and JJ were talking and laughing in the corner. Mangle sat at the table with food. The puppet was flowing around the room. Mangle waved at her before going back to her meal. Toy Chica waved back before walking into the kitchen. She stepped inside and looked through the freeze. She decided that she wasn't hungry and closed the freeze.

"Toy Bonnie, could you please play softer music," Toy Freddy whined.

"Where's the fun in that," said Toy Bonnie, "I want my music to rock."

'Well, I can't read with that noise."

"All you do is read."

Toy Chica decided that she should leave the room before things got out of hand. She walked out of the room. Mangle followed her wanting to escape the storm. Mangle got away but the puppet had called her to have a word with her. Mangle looked worried but went anyways. Toy Chica walked further until she found a room away from the noise. She sat down and collected her thoughts. She kept thinking about her dream. What did it mean?

She had no idea. Why did that creature disappear and then another creature killed her. Toy Chica didn't understand anything. Mangle appeared seeming relieved. Toy Chica stared at her. Mangle sat down beside her.

"What did the puppet want?"

"Tell me that we have a new friend," said Mangle, "the night guard is now one of us."

"Did you get to meet him?"

"Yes, he's a dog. I think the puppet called him Barky."

They giggled.

"What is he going to do?"

"The puppet wanted me to teach him on how to make the children happy by handing out tokens."

'Tokens?"

Mangled nodded.

"Yeah, I guess they need us to do everything now."

"Pretty soon we will be doing the night guarding."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Toy Chica thought about her dream again. Could she tell Mangle? No, it would hurt her and besides Mangle loves Foxy and wouldn't see him as a killer. She decided not to say anything to Mangle. She just acted like her usual self.

"Hey Toy Chica," said Mangle, "I want to see Foxy again. You want to go?'

"Sure thing."

They stood up and walked toward the main entrance. Toy Chica looked around for the puppet before opening the door. She stepped outside with Mangle right behind her. They walked down the sidewalk until they arrived at the pizzeria. Toy Chica knocked on the door. The door opened and Foxy peered out of the doorway. He saw them and smiled.

"Hey there girls come on in," he said stepping aside.

They stepped inside and he closed the door behind them. He called for Bonnie, who showed up the moment he was called. Toy Chica smiled at him. Bonnie waved at them. Foxy offered his arm out to Mangle who took it. They walked away leaving Toy Chica alone with Bonnie. Bonnie walked toward her and held out his hand but pulled back.

"Bonnie?" she said.

"Sorry," he said, "but Golden Freddy says that it's dangerous for you to be here."

She grabbed his hand and held it tightly. Bonnie stared into her eyes. Toy Chica knew that the puppet had gotten to Golden Freddy or something. She touched his chest and stared deep into his eyes. She wasn't going to stay away from him. This rabbit was hers and hers alone. Bonnie touched her cheek and leaned forward. Their lips touched. Toy Chica's body melted from his touch. She never kissed anyone before.

This was amazing. She never knew how good it would feel. They pulled away for air. She placed her head on his chest. Bonnie held her in his arms. She now knew how he felt about her. Bonnie looked over and saw Golden Freddy standing there. He shook his head at them but walked away. Bonnie sighed in relieve and looked down at Toy Chica. She looked up at him. She leaned upwards and kissed him.

Bonnie returned the kiss. A voice drew their attention. They turned to see Chica standing there with Freddy. She was smiling at them.

"Looks like we aren't the only ones, Freddy," she said.

"Yeah," said Freddy, "Bonnie could I have a word with you."

Bonnie nodded but gave Toy Chica one last kiss before following Freddy. Chica walked toward her. She had her arms crossed. Toy Chica stared at her.

"So, I hope you plan on sticking around now," she said, "it's tough for Foxy and Bonnie to find love these days."

"I'm going to stay away if that's what you mean," said Toy Chica, "I love Bonnie."

"I know," said Chica, "Bonnie is a lucky guy to bag a pretty girl like you."

Toy Chica blushed.

"In fact, I've never seen him so happy. I'm letting you know now; if you hurt him then I will deal with me"

"I understand Chica," Toy Chica replied.

Chica nodded and smiled.

"Good."

She walked away leaving Toy Chica standing there. She walked into the stage room and saw Mangle and Foxy talking. She watched as Foxy leaned forward and kissed her. Mangle blushed as he kissed her. Toy Chica smiled and walked away giving them some time alone. She entered the back room where Bonnie and Freddy were talking. Freddy had a hand Bonnie's shoulder before walking away. Bonnie sighed then turned around to see her.

He walked toward her and kissed her on the top of the head.

"What did Freddy want?" Toy Chica asked.

"Oh nothing," said Bonnie, "don't worry about it."

Bonnie took her to the stage room. Mangle and Foxy were gone now. Toy Chica knew that they were in the pirate cove. Bonnie grabbed his guitar and sat down on the stage. Toy Chica sat down beside him. Bonnie looked at her and smiled.

"I've wrote a song for you," he said.

She blushed.

"You did?"

"Yes, would you like to hear it?"

"I would love to."

Bonnie nodded then started playing. Toy Chica listened with a smile on her face. This song was so sweet and beautiful that she couldn't believe that it was for her. The melody echoed in her ears. She closed her eyes and let the song take her away. She could see her and Bonnie together happily. Mangle and Foxy joined them for a picnic that she had planned. The four sat down and ate. She leaned against him and let the music flow through her. Bonnie closed his eyes and let the cords carry him away into a life with Toy Chica.

The music ended and Bonnie opened his eyes and stared at her. Toy Chica opened her eyes and turned to him. They kissed. Bonnie put his guitar down and then told her to wait here for him. He disappeared into the parts and service room. Toy Chica waited for his return. Mangle came out and saw her sitting there. She walked toward her.

Toy Chica noticed that she had a plush of Foxy in her hands.

"Where's Foxy?" Toy Chica asked.

"He fell asleep," said Mangle smiling.

"That's a cute plush Mangle," said a voice.

They turned to see Chica standing there. She walked toward them and sat down on the stage. She stared at them for a moment.

"Did Foxy give you that?"

"Yes he did," said Mangle.

"That was nice of him."

They heard a voice clear its throat. They turned around to see Bonnie standing there with one hand behind his back. Chica smirked at him.

"What do you have there Bonnie" she teased.

Bonnie pulled a plush version of himself. He walked toward Toy Chica. He held out the plush to her.

"This is for you, Toy Chica," he said.

Toy Chica took and plush then jumped up and hugged him. Chica and Mangle walked away for them some alone time. Toy Chica looked up at him and kissed him. Bonnie kissed her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They pulled away for air.

"I love it," she said.

"I'm glad," he said.

"Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Freddy; there's a problem," Golden Freddy cried out.

Freddy, Chica and Mangle came out of the back room. Golden Freddy looked around for Foxy, who was still asleep. Bonnie walked into pirate cove and pushed Foxy out waking him up. Foxy fell onto the floor screaming. He looked up and back at Bonnie. His eyes narrowed at him. Bonnie pointed to Golden Freddy. Foxy turned to Golden Freddy.

Mangle helped Foxy up to his feet. Foxy thanked her with a kiss. Mangle blushed and held his hand. Foxy turned to Golden Freddy but before he could say anything the door to the main entrance blew off the wall. Armored solders ran into the pizzeria.

"What the," said Foxy.

"This isn't good," said Bonnie.

"Foxy, Bonnie," said Freddy, "take Mangle and Toy Chica to the back room while we hold them off."

Foxy dragged Mangle away. Bonnie grabbed Toy Chica's arm and pulled her away. Toy Chica looked behind her to see the solders shooting at the others. They ran into the back room. Foxy swung the door closed locking it. He turned to Bonnie. Bonnie nodded and they blocked the door with fortune. Mangle and Toy Chica sat on a couch away from the door.

"What is going on," Mangle asked.

"We don't know," said Foxy.

Toy Chica heard the sound of glass breaking. She turned to the window to see a solder trying to break the window. She cried out and everyone turned to see this happening. Foxy leapt up and kicked the solder once he got his head inside. The solder fell onto the ground. Bonnie stood in front of the girls protectively.

"Bon help me," said Foxy, "there are more out there."

More solders made their way into the room. Foxy and Bonnie fought them with all their might. Toy Chica removed her face and attacked a solder at came toward her. Mangle jumped up and bashed a solder into the wall closest to the window. Toy Chica ran up the wall and kicked a solder going to attack Bonnie from behind. Foxy swung a solder back onto the floor before slammed one in the chest with his hook.

"What do you want," said Bonnie holding a solder against the wall.

The solder spat at his face. Bonnie slammed him into the wall even further. The solder cried out in pain as his ribs broke apart. Bonnie glared at him.

"Who sent you," Bonnie demanded.

"Springtrap," the solder gasped.

Bonnie dropped him to the floor. He turned to Foxy. Foxy stared at him. They nodded then attacked the rest of them. Toy Chica bashed two solders heads together. Mangle kicked one in the gut before ripping off the sleeve another one.

#

"Are you alright Mangle?' Foxy asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Mangle replied.

"Toy Chica," said Bonnie.

"I'm fine," said Toy Chica putting her face back on.

"What was that all about?"

"I don't know," Bonnie lied.

There was a knock on the door. They heard Freddy's voice telling them to come out. Bonnie and Foxy removed the stuff before opening the door. Freddy looked around the room and saw the solders lying on the floor. He looked at the boys then nodded. Chica and Golden Freddy were cleaning up the mess while they took care of the mess in the room. Freddy kept staring back at Foxy and Bonnie. He was hoping that they would tell him something. Soon the room was cleaned and Freddy turned to Toy Chica and Mangle.

"I think you two should head home now," he said, "We have much to discuss."

"Of Course," said Mangle.

"We'll walk ya out," said Bonnie.

He and Foxy led the girls to the main entrance. Foxy wrapped his arms around Mangle and kissed. He whispered something in her ear that made Mangle blush. Mangle whispered back in his ear. Bonnie and Toy Chica turned to each other. Bonnie rubbed the back of his head. Toy Chica thought he looked cute when he did that.

"I'll see tomorrow?" he asked.

Toy Chica wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"Of course you will," she said, "nothing can keep me away from you. My bunny."

Bonnie blushed and kissed her back. They headed out the door waving goodbye to the boys. They walked back to their pizzeria. They talked about what happened and what did have to with them. Toy Chica could have sworn that one of the solders told Bonnie something. She didn't hear it though. They decided not to tell the puppet what happened.

"We have to hide our pluses," said Mangle as they got to the door.

Toy Chica nodded opening the door and stepping inside. The puppet was nowhere in sight which a good sign for them at least. Mangle followed behind her closing the door behind her. They saw Toy Bonnie playing his guitar like a madman again which meant no one could hear them come in. They crept into their rooms to hide their dolls. Toy Chica's cupcake called out to her. Toy Chica held her finger up to her lips. The cupcake kept quiet.

She thought about the fight and wondered what was going on. She had to figure it out one way or another. She needed to know what kind of trouble were her new friends in and how she could help. She couldn't bear to them now, especially Bonnie. They were so kind to her and now trouble had found them. She couldn't let their friendship go without repaying them for it. She looked over at the clock. The sun was going to set but she wasn't sleepy. She had so many things on her mind now. She could hear the boys calling it a night.

The puppet went around checking on everyone. Toy Chica quickly jumped into bed before the puppet showed up. The cupcake had already fallen asleep. The puppet opened her door and peered his head in. She lied there awake but waited for him to leave. The puppet closed the door to check on Mangle. Toy Chica could hear the puppet talking to Mangle about something but she couldn't hear it. Pretty soon sleep found her and she drafted off to sleep. She began to dream about her friends in the abandoned pizzeria.

#

Nightmare 5, Springtrap's plan

#

Springtrap wasn't far from the pizzeria. In fact, he was right underneath it. He had been watching from the shadows. He had seen two new faces popping up and how Foxy and Bonnie had fallen for them. He thought that he could use this. He heard a roar from the cage behind him. He turned around to see the black bear scratching at the bars.

"What is it now Nightmare," Springtrap asked, "I've been watching them. What more do you want?"

" ** _That girl in the yellow,"_** said Nightmare, **_"she could be a threat to our plan."_**

"I'm not worried about her," said Springtrap, "She will die like the rest and soon we will have our army."

 ** _"_** ** _Springtrap don't understate that girl. I can feel it. That girl could ruin everything."_**

"I'm will deal with that girl along with the puppet."

Nightmare scratched at the bars again. Springtrap smacked the cage with a metal bar that was lying on the floor. Nightmare growled at him.

"Let me out Springtrap," said Nightmare, "I will deal with that girl myself."

"That's not part of the deal," said Springtrap, "I make an army and you can feast on the puppet."

" ** _You know, I have no interest in the puppet but that girl,"_** said Nightmare, **_"I will feast on her."_**

"Whatever," said Springtrap, "I'm going to bed now."

He walked down the hall. Nightmare let out a roar. Springtrap had found him lying out in the rain. He had rebuilt him. Nightmare and Springtrap made a deal. Nightmare would give him the power to control Golden Freddy and his friends if he allowed Nightmare to feast. Springtrap kept Nightmare in the cage to protect himself.

He didn't completely trust him. Springtrap wanted to make the puppet pay for giving life to their replacements. He walked into a room that he had been sleeping in. he sat down and lied down. He could hear Nightmare's roars down the hall. Good thing that they couldn't hear this above them. Springtrap closed his eyes and fell asleep.

#

 _Springtrap stepped into the pizzeria. He stood there as Golden Freddy appeared. He stared at him. Springtrap roared and Golden Freddy turned into his nightmare form. The other nightmares appeared. Springtrap laughed as they growled and roared. He led them to the pizzeria where the puppet was. He broke the door with an axe he found in the pizzeria. The nightmares stepped inside growling._

 _The puppet appeared and turned to face him. Springtrap smirked as the puppet stared at him. He turned to Nightmare Golden Freddy and ordered him to kill the puppet. Golden Freddy roared and attacked the puppet. The puppet fell onto the floor. Golden Freddy ripped him apart into pieces. The other nightmares hissed and went around the pizzeria._

 _They ran around the place destroying it and killing everyone in it. Springtrap laughed as the place caught on fire. He always dreamt of this day and now here it was. He was so happy. The fire burned everything in the pizzeria. Springtrap led the nightmares out of the pizzeria. The building burned as they walked away._

#

Springtrap woke up and swore under his breath. It was just a dream. Way must his dreams torture him so? He got up and heard the nightmares above him. He smirked as he heard them destroying the pizzeria above. He could hear them breaking out and running around town. He got up and walked to the entrance. He opened the door and stepped out the undercarriage of the pizzeria. He watched from a distance as the nightmares attacked the town. Nightmare Foxy attacked a parked car across the street.

Nightmare Bonnie jumped onto top of the car and ripped off the top of the car. Nightmare Chica began to shake a truck until it rolled over. Nightmare Golden Freddy roared so loud that the windows on every building nearby shattered. Nightmare Freddy pulled out a mailbox and used it as a bat hitting cars, fierces and other objects. Bonnie smelled the air.

 ** _"_** ** _Toy…Chica…"_**

Springtrap's eyes widened. How could he still speak? He should be a mindless beast but yet he seemed to react to a scent of the girl that Springtrap had seen him with. Was Nightmare right? Was this girl a threat? Springtrap thought for a moment. Maybe he could try controlling them now and make it so Bonnie can't say that name again.

He made his way back into the underground of the pizzeria. He walked toward the room where he kept Nightmare's cage in. He opened the door and stepped inside. Nightmare was asleep. He looked like a beast resting before a big meal. Springtrap picked up the metal bar and slashed it against the cage. Nightmare peeked up and hissed at him.

"You're right about that girl," said Springtrap.

Nightmare's eyes narrowed as he stared at him. Springtrap glared back at them.

 ** _"_** ** _What about her?"_** Nightmare asked.

"Nightmare Bonnie smelt her and said her name," said Springtrap, "You told me that he shouldn't recall anything when he's in nightmare form."

 ** _"_** ** _I've tried to tell you,"_** said Nightmare, **_"when Bonnie gotten closer to her; you were getting closer in losing your control on them."_**

"Then we must strike now," said Springtrap.

 ** _"_** ** _You are not ready yet,"_** said Nightmare, **_"You must continue your training to control them. If you act now they will turn on you. Trust me Springtrap; this is for the greater good of the plan."_**

"Fine," said Springtrap, "How much longer do I have?"

 ** _"_** ** _Not long,"_** said Nightmare, **_"just do as I tell you and then you will be ready."_**

Springtrap made a fist.

"I hope you aren't trying to trick me."

 ** _"_** ** _No tricks,"_** said Nightmare, **_"I would love the day when nightmares are free once again."_**

"Tell me how long do we have?"

 ** _"_** ** _Soon Springtrap, soon."_**

"For your sake," said Springtrap, "it better be."

 ** _"_** ** _Don't threaten me or it will be the worst thing you ever do."_**

#

Nightmare 6, discovering the truth

#

Toy Chica woke up and rubbed her head. She could hear Toy Bonnie's guitar through her bedroom door. She groaned and got up. She walked to the door. Once she opened it the new guy Barky was standing there. He had one hand out as if he was about to knock on her door. He dropped his hand at his side.

"Yeah Toy Chica," he said, "I was wondering if you aren't busy you would…"

"What's up?' Toy Chica asked leaning again the door frame.

"I wanted to know if you could show me around town."

"I thought you grew up here?"

"No, I moved here because of the job and now that I'm one of you..."

"Hn," said Toy Chica, "I could ask the others if they want to join us then."

"No, I meant just us," he said, "You and me."

Toy Chica's raised an eyebrow. Was he asking her out? What should she say? She had Bonnie but she couldn't tell anyone about that and she didn't want to lead Barky on. She took a deep breath. She had to let him down gently.

"Look, Barky, I'm flatted but I'm not looking for a relationship right now."

"Oh, okay then," he said sadly.

"But I guess we could go as just friends then," she said, "I'll see if the others want to come."

She was hoping that Mangle would come. She couldn't be alone with him. She couldn't even tell him the truth about Bonnie. The puppet would kill her if he heard that she went back there after he told her not to go back there. She found Mangle in the kitchen with the puppet. She hoped that she could pull her away for a while.

"Hey Mangle," said Toy Chica, "Barky wants to see the town, would you like to come?"

"Sorry," said the puppet, "but Mangle and I have plans. Why don't you two go alone."

Toy Chica looked at Mangle pleading with her to come. Mangle looked at her then realized why she wanted her there. Mangle turned to the puppet.

"I'm sure one of the boys can help you," she said, "I think I should go with them."

"Nonsense," said the puppet, "this requires a woman's touch."

"Sorry Toy Chica," said Mangle.

Toy Chica sighed and went to ask one of the boys. They all had other things to do with mean she would have to go alone with him. Barky seemed happy but Toy Chica rather be somewhere else than with this guy. She barely knew him and yet here they were alone. They walked around town. Toy Chica made sure to keep him away from the other pizzeria. They made it to the park. Barky took her hand and dragged toward the lake.

He sat down pulling her down beside him. Toy Chica tried to get her hand free but he held it tightly. She stared at him. He stared out into the lake. He seemed very happy about something. He turned to her. Toy Chica had a bad feeling about this. He leaned down to kiss her. Toy Chica managed to get free and pushed him back. Barky stared at her confused. Toy Chica hated this. This guy wanted her and she didn't like him that way.

Barky grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer. Toy Chica fought trying to get away. She wanted to get away from him. Barky ended up pushing her down onto the ground. He lied on top of her. Toy Chica tried to fight him but he kept her still. She pleaded with him but he didn't listen. He leaned down to kiss here. Toy Chica cried out trying to get help but no one came. Barky stopped and put a finger to her lips.

"I know you want me," he said.

"Are you insane," she cried, "I don't know you like that."

"But when we first met," he said, "you were practically begging me to take you."

"What are you talking about?' she cried.

"I love you Toy Chica," he said.

"We barely know each other."

"Yeah but doesn't that make love great," he said, "We can love each other and not know anything about each other."

"You're crazy, get off."

"She said off," said a voice.

Barky went flying off and landed into the lake. Toy Chica looked up and saw Bonnie and Foxy standing there. Foxy stood there glaring at Barky. Bonnie knelt down beside her.

"Are you alright?' he asked.

Toy Chica wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. Bonnie held her his arms. Foxy watched as Barky stood up and glared at them.

"You rotten bastard," said Foxy, "I should kill you for messing with my buddy's girl."

"Foxy," said Bonnie who stood up.

Foxy turned to face him. Bonnie's eyes changed. He walked toward Barky. Barky screamed at them.

"Bon," said Foxy.

"Toy Chica is my girlfriend," said Bonnie, "if anyone is going to kill him it's going to be me."

"Suit yourself," said Foxy.

"Bonnie stop," said Toy Chica getting up and grabbed his hand.

Bonnie turned to face her. His eyes softened. Toy Chica shook her head. Foxy growled and glared at Barky.

"You got lucky mutt," he said.

Bonnie pulled her close to him. Toy Chica wraps her arms around him again. Foxy went back to the pizzeria to tell the others what happened. Bonnie led her to the pizzeria. They arrived and Foxy opened the door. Bonnie walked with Toy Chica at his side. Chica stepped out of the kitchen to ask if they brought back groceries but stopped when she saw Toy Chica's face. She quickly told Bonnie to sit her down in a chair.

Bonnie sat her down onto a chair. Chica went to get some water. Foxy disappeared and then reappeared with Freddy and Golden Freddy. Chica returned with water and handed to Toy Chica. She thanked her and took it. She took a sip. Foxy explained to Freddy how they found here. Golden Freddy sighed and walked away. Bonnie sat down beside her and held her hand. Freddy turned to Foxy and asked him to seek out Barky.

Foxy nodded and left the pizzeria. Chica placed a blanket over her shoulders. Bonnie squeezed her hand.

"Bonnie," said Toy Chica, "do you think we've jumped into a relationship without getting to know each other?'

"I had gotten to know you," said Bonnie, "you are a kind caring girl and you're beautiful. I know that you love me and that you love making your friends happy. You have a beautiful smile and you can fight. You like the color pink and you enjoy staring at the clouds. I also know that you care deeply for me."

He did know her but there were some things even he didn't know. She had fallen for him because he was sweet, kind, caring and he enjoyed every second with her. She really knew him but how much did she really about him? She heard Foxy coming in with Barky. Barky was yelling at him but Foxy ignored him. Foxy bashed his head against a chair leg. Freddy watched him and took his head. Bonnie stared at Foxy and glared at Barky.

Foxy stopped in front of Freddy. Freddy looked down at Barky. Barky glanced up at him. Freddy let out a scream. Barky held his head. Freddy turned to Bonnie.

"I'm proud of you for not killing him," he said.

"I wanted to," said Bonnie.

"Toy Chica told him no," said Foxy.

Freddy nodded then turned to Golden Freddy.

"Who are you," Golden Freddy asked.

"I'm Barky," Barky replied.

"He's a new one," Toy Chica explained, "at our pizzeria."

"I see," said Golden Freddy, "then I'll let the puppet deal with him."

The door opened and the puppet stepped into the pizzeria. He saw Toy Chica and Barky there. He looked at them before turning to Golden Freddy. Golden Freddy explained everything about when Bonnie and Foxy brought them in. the puppet nodded and turned to Toy Chica. He apologized to her. Toy Chica told not to worry about it.

"I'll take them back now," said the puppet.

Golden Freddy nodded.

"Wait," said Bonnie, "can't she stay a little while longer?"

The puppet looked at him. He could see the look in his eyes; the look of loyalty. He could tell this boy was loyal to Toy Chica. The puppet looked at her then back at Bonnie.

"She can stay for a little while longer," said the puppet, "but Toy Chica, I want you back before the sun goes down. Alright?"

Toy Chica nodded.

"Good," said the puppet before disappearing with Barky.

Toy Chica placed her head on Bonnie's shoulder as he sat back down beside her. Foxy sighed sadly. He was looking forward to seeing again but he knew that the puppet wouldn't let her come. He walked to pirate cove. Freddy and Chica walked away while Golden Freddy vanished. Toy Chica closed her eyes and fell asleep. Bonnie picked her up in his arms and carried into a small room. He set her down on a mattress. He climbed and lied down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

He watched her sleep. He never watched her sleep before. He realized that he loved watching her asleep peacefully. He could feel his own eyes getting heavy. He was really comfortable. He began to daft asleep when he heard Foxy's voice. He looked up and could see Foxy standing over him.

"What are you doing?" Foxy asked.

"What does it look like," Bonnie replied.

"Ya know, you can't fall asleep," said Foxy, "You know what happens when you do."

"Yeah I know," said Bonnie sitting up.

"Good, hey Freddy wants to know if you could walk Toy Chica home," said Foxy, "I was sent to ask you."

"Foxy, you do my answer," said Bonnie.

"Yeah I know Bon but Freddy just wanted me to ask you."

"Well tell him that I will."

Foxy nodded then walked away. Bonnie looked down at Toy Chica. Did Freddy really have to? Of course he would walk her home. He couldn't risk anything happen to her now, not after what happened. He got up from the mattress and walked around the room. He kept looking up at the clock. He should wake her up soon but she was sleeping too peacefully.

"I don't want to wake up, so I'll just carry her back," he said.

#

Bonnie carried Toy Chica on his back. He walked past Chica and Freddy, who were enjoying some time together before the sun sets.

"Hey Bonnie," said Chica, "Shouldn't you wake her up?"

"She's sleeping so peacefully that I don't want to wake her," Bonnie replied.

"How sweet," said Freddy, "hurry back though."

"Right," Bonnie replied.

He walked out the door. Foxy watched him leave with Toy Chica on his back. He smirked and looked at Freddy; who wrinkled at him. Bonnie walked down the sidewalk. He kept an even pace. He got to the corner when he heard Toy Chica wake up.

"You're awake," he said.

She opened her eyes and realized where she was. Her face turned red. Bonnie knelt down so she could get off.

"Why didn't you wake me?" she asked, "I was probably height."

"No, you're not height," said Bonnie, "You were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't want to wake you."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. Bonnie blushed and wrapped his arms around her. They kissed. They started walking down the sidewalk holding hands. Toy Chica led the way since she knew where to go. They arrived at the pizzeria in the nick of time. Bonnie sighed with relieve. He couldn't risk turning in front of her.

"This is it," said Toy Chica, "do you want to come in?"

"No thanks, I should be getting back," Bonnie replied, "I'm just glad that you are okay."

She blushed.

"Alright, I hope to see you soon."

"I would love that."

He leaned forward and kissed her goodbye. She returned the kiss. They pulled away. Bonnie looked up at the sky. The sun was going down. He had to hurry and fast. Toy Chica looked up at the sky and smiled.

"I always thought that sunsets were very beautiful," she said gripping his hand.

"I guess so," said Bonnie.

He began to fear sunsets after the curse was placed on him. He had to get away and make it back to the pizzeria before it was too late. Toy Chica gave him one last kiss before she stepped inside. Bonnie waved goodbye. He waited until she was completely out of eye sight before he ran back to the pizzeria. He hoped to make it in time.

The sun was now behind the buildings. Bonnie prayed for a miracle. He tripped and fell onto the ground. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head. The sun was almost gone from the sky. He could feel the beast clawing its way up to the surface. No, he had to make it back. He stood up and ran but the beast came out anyways. The creature froze in its tracks. It turned to the direction where he came from. The creature walked toward that way.

 ** _"_** ** _Toy…Chica…"_**

#

Toy Chica walked into the stage room. Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy and Mangle were all sitting there. Toy Freddy was reading a book while Toy Bonnie was plucking at his guitar strings. Mangle was sitting there looking at a magazine she found in lost and found. Toy Chica waved to her friends. They looked up and saw her standing there. Mangle got up and ran over toward her. She wrapped her arms around her friend.

"I've should gone with you," she said,

"The puppet told us what happened with Barky," said Toy Freddy.

"The nerve of that guy," said Toy Bonnie, "you want me to ruff him up for ya?'

"No thanks," said Toy Chica, "I can do that myself."

She turned to Mangle and whispered in her ear.

"I need to talk to you," she whispered.

Mangle nodded and they left the room into Toy Chica's bedroom. The cupcake was asleep which was a good thing for them to talk in prate. Toy Chica turned to Mangle after closing the door.

"How did you get away?" Mangle asked.

"Bonnie and Foxy saved me," said Toy Chica.

"They did? Oh thank god."

Toy Chica nodded.

She told Mangle everything. Mangle gasped when she got to the part where Barky tried something. By the time she finished; she was tired. She lied on her bed.

"So, he walked you home?" Mangle asked.

"Yeah, he carried me on his back most of the way."

"That's so romantic," said Mangle, "I hope Foxy does the same for me."

Toy Chica smiled. She could imagine Foxy carrying Mangle home like he would a bride. She could imagine him looking triumphed with his chest puffed out. She giggled at the thought of that. Mangle looked at her and asked what was so funny. Toy Chica just answered nothing. Mangle's eyes narrowed at her. Toy Chica covered her mouth.

Mangle rolled her eyes and stood up. She headed to the door. She said goodnight to her. Toy Chica wished her a goodnight as well. Mangle left the room. Toy Chica put her arms behind her head. She began to fall asleep. Her eyes were almost closed when she heard a roar from outside. She jumped up and ran out of the room. The puppet came out of his room. The others ran out of their rooms. BB and JJ hide behind Toy Bonnie who had his guitar up ready to use it in a fight. The puppet ordered them all back to their rooms.

The roar echoed off the walls. Toy Chica thought that whatever it was was inside the pizzeria. The puppet flowed into the stage room. Toy Chica held her breath as she heard breathing. A loud scream bounced off the walls. Mangle covered her ears. Toy Chica gripped the door frame. The puppet came flying back into the hallway. A large creature stepped into view. BB and JJ screamed in fear. Toy Bonnie launched up at the creature with his guitar at the ready. Toy Freddy cried out but the creature grabbed Toy Bonnie by the throat.

"Toy Bonnie!" Mangle shouted.

Toy Chica removed her face and jumped up kicking the creature in the face. The beast dropped Toy Bonnie. Toy Freddy and the others ran to his side. Toy Chica stood in front of her friends. The creature held where it had been kicked. The beast stared at her. This was the creature from her dream. She couldn't believe it was real and now it was attacking her friends. She leapt up into the air again. The creature grabbed her arm. She screamed as it pulled her closer. She was so close that she could feel its breath her face.

 ** _"_** ** _Toy… Chica…."_**

It knew her name. How could this creature know her name? The puppet sat up and then leapt up he ordered the others back. He held out his hand and a green orb of energy appeared in his palm. He threw it at the creature. The beast roared and jumped to the side pulling Toy Chica with it. The creature hissed at the puppet. Toy Chica tried to get free. The creature turned to look at her. She looked into its eyes. They looked hurt; like she was hurting its feelings that is if it had any. The puppet tackled the beast down onto the floor. The creature finally let her go. Mangle ran over and grabbed her arm pulling her away to safety.

The creature stood up and looked at Toy Chica. It let out a cry. The puppet stood his ground. He flew into the air knocking the creature down onto the floor. The creature roared. It sat up and kept its eyes on Toy Chica. The puppet flew into the creature's body sending them both flying out of the pizzeria. Toy Chica had an urge to run out after them. She got out of Mangle's grasp and ran outside. She ran out the front door and saw them fighting the parking lot. The creature stood there roaring. The puppet flowed above the ground.

The puppet flew at the creature. The creature dodged and kicked him in the chest. The puppet went flying backwards crashing into the night guard's car. The creature walked toward him. It held up its sharp claws. The puppet looked up at the creature.

"You do what you want with me but you will not touch my children," said the puppet.

"STOP IT!" Toy Chica shouted.

The creature's body froze. It turned to look at her. Toy Chica stood there. The creature lowered its arm to its side. The puppet noticed her.

"Get back inside child," he said, "this monster is too strong."

Toy Chica held out her arms. She stared at the creature.

"You want me right?" she said, "Well, here I am."

The creature walked toward her. She closed her eyes. She could feel something wrap around her. She opened her eyes and saw that the creature held her to its chest. It placed one hand on the back of her head. She looked up at the creature's face. The look it gave her was a look she knew too well. The look was gentle and kind but mostly full with love. Tears fell side her cheeks. Was this really him?

"Bonnie," she said.

The puppet perked up when he heard the name. The creature answered her with a soft growl. She reached up and touched its cheek. It was him. It was Bonnie, her Bonnie. The bunny she loved so much.

"It is you, isn't it Bonnie," she said.

She touched his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. The creature returned her kiss. The puppet flew up to his feet. They pulled away for air. She placed her head on his chest. This was her Bonnie. The man she loved. She couldn't believe it. Bonnie looked up at and hissed at the others who made it outside. Mangle gasped.

"Bonnie?!" she gasped.

"Who's Bonnie?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"I guess that's him," said Toy Freddy.

Toy Chica looked up at him and touched his cheek. Bonnie looked down at her softly. The puppet flew over and hit him in the back. Bonnie fell forward but Toy Chica held onto him. She looked up at the puppet.

"Now, you know the truth," said the puppet, "I hope you understand now."

Toy Chica looked at Bonnie then at Mangle. If this thing was Bonnie then what about the others, were they like him? Mangle had the same question too.

"Don't just stand there," said the puppet, "let's get him inside."

#

Nightmare 7, the truth revealed

#

Bonnie woke up in a basement but it wasn't the basement he recognized. The door opened and the puppet came flowing down. Bonnie realized where he was now. if the puppet was here then he was….

"You finally woke up," said the puppet.

"Tell me," said Bonnie, "did I hurt anyone?"

"No," said the puppet, "you came here looking for Toy Chica."

"She is alright?"

"She's fine. You didn't hurt her if that's what you were thinking."

"When why?"

"It seems that your nightmare form has strong feelings for her like you do."

"You mean that it loves her?"

"More or less," said the puppet, "I've contacted Golden Freddy, your friends with be here to take you back home."

Bonnie looked down sadly.

"Tell me where is Toy Chica now?"

The puppet pointed to the side of him. Bonnie turned and saw Toy Chica lying on the ground beside him holding his hand.

"She is still alive," said the puppet, "she spent all night down here with you. Your nightmare form seemed to be calm whenever she was near."

"I never meant for this to happen," said Bonnie, "I wanted to protect her from that horrible truth."

"Actually, I think we can use this to our advantage," said the puppet.

"Mangle," said a voice.

To Bonnie, it sounded like Foxy. He could hear what he was saying.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, Foxy what's going on?"

"I'll tell you later."

Golden Freddy came down the stairs.

"Golden Freddy I am sorry please forgive me," said Bonnie, "I never meant for this to happen."

"That's alright Bonnie," said Golden Freddy, "the puppet told me everything."

"I know Freddy will be angrily with me."

"Freddy isn't mad either. Things like this happen. We should have let her go with the puppet."

"Bon," said Foxy coming down the stairs with Mangle behind him.

"Hey Foxy," said Bonnie.

"You okay man?"

"I'm fine," said Bonnie, "but I don't think I can look Toy Chica in the face again."

"Don't be stupid," said Mangle.

Foxy and Bonnie looked at her.

"Mangle," said Foxy, "you don't…"

"I know I don't understand anything but that doesn't change the fact that I love Foxy. If you are a monster; you are still my pirate captain and I can say the same for Toy Chica. She loves you Bonnie. She was shocked to learn that it was you but I was too. She actually choose on her own to stay down here with you."

"Mangle," said Foxy.

"Toy Chica doesn't care what you are. She loves you like I love Foxy."

"Oh Mangle," said Foxy.

"I believe you made your point child," said the puppet to Mangle.

Bonnie heard Toy Chica wake up.

"Toy Chica," he said.

She sat up rubbing her eyes. She saw that he was awake.

"Bonnie!" she cried jumping onto of him.

"Ow," said Bonnie as they fell onto the floor.

"I'm glad you're awake now. I was so worried," she said.

"Toy Chica, I'm sorry. I never wanted to know about that," he said, "I should have walked you home sooner."

"I don't think that would make a difference," said a voice.

They turned and saw Freddy and Chica on the stairs. Freddy walked down the stairs.

"Freddy," said Bonnie.

"Captain what are you doing down here?" Foxy asked.

"I wanted to see how Bonnie is doing and it looks like I was worried for nothing."

"Freddy, I should have been more careful," said Bonnie as Toy Chica and him sat up.

"There's no reason to apologize," said Freddy, "we couldn't keep it from them forever."

The puppet sighed and turned to Golden Freddy.

'"You should tell them the truth," he said.

Golden Freddy nodded.

#

Golden Freddy them everything he knew about Springtrap's plan. Mangle and Toy Chica stared at each other. Bonnie looked down sadly. Toy Chica placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That's everything," said Freddy.

"Now you ladies understand," said the puppet.

"Yes," said Mangle, "but that doesn't change the way I feel about Foxy."

"Oh Mangle, I am so happy to hear that," said Foxy.

"The same for me with Bonnie," said Toy Chica.

Bonnie looked at her. She should hate him but instead she didn't. He sighed and grabbed her hand. Toy Chica looked at him.

"You should hate me," he said.

"I don't, I can never bring myself to hate you. I love you and besides; your nightmare form was cute."

He blushed.

"Hey are you guys coming up now?" Toy Bonnie called from the top of the stairs.

"What about them?" Chica asked, "they have to know too."

"I'll talk to them," said the puppet.

#

The puppet had told the boys what was going on. They couldn't believe it. Toy Chica and Bonnie came up holding each other hands. Foxy and Mangle were right behind them.

"This is Foxy," said Mangle, "my boyfriend."

"Wow," said Toy Bonnie, "I'm not surprised since Mangle does get all the guys."

"That's right," said Toy Freddy.

Foxy and Mangle looked at each other and kissed.

"This is Bonnie," said Toy Chica, "my boyfriend."

"Toy Chica has a boyfriend," said Toy Freddy in shock.

Toy Chica wracked him on the head. she shook her fist at him. Toy Freddy rubbed his head.

"Hey there, I'm Toy Bonnie," said Toy Bonnie.

"Hey," said Bonnie.

"These are their friends," said the puppet, "Golden Freddy, Freddy and Chica."

"Yo," said Toy Bonnie.

"Welcome," said Toy Freddy.

"Now that everyone has met we must discuss our options," said the puppet.

"I agree," said Golden Freddy, "Freddy come with us."

"Alright," said Freddy, "the rest of you stay behind."

The three of them left the room. Mangle pulled Foxy away for some alone time.

"So," said Chica, "what should we now?"

"I'm not sure," said Bonnie, "I would like to get to know Toy Chica's friends but now I'm not so sure."

"Hey don't worry about us," said Toy Freddy, "we got enough time to get to know each other."

"Bonnie," said Toy Chica, "why don't you play a song for them."

"I don't have my guitar," said Bonnie.

"Don't worry Toy Bonnie has one you can borrow," said Toy Chica.

"What," said Toy Bonnie, "hey Toy Chica, you can't just do that without talking to me first."

Toy Chica looked at him. Toy Bonnie flinched and ran off. He come back with his guitar and handed it to Bonnie.

"Here you go," he said.

"Thanks," said Bonnie, "I promise to be careful with it."

"Well…"

He glanced over at Toy Chica. She looked at him. He flinched again.

"It's not a problem. I have more where that came from."

Bonnie nodded and walked to the stage. He stood on the stage and started playing. Toy Bonnie's jaw dropped. He glanced over at Toy Freddy; who seemed to be enjoying it. Chica stood there with a smirk on her face. Toy Bonnie turned to a smiling Toy Chica. He never had seen her so happy before for as long as he had knew her. He looked at Bonnie then back at her. Bonnie closed his eyes and let the music take him away. BB and JJ began to dance along to the melody. To Toy Bonnie's surprise they were actually calm for once since they usually start throwing pizzas around this time in the day.

The music stopped and Bonnie bowed. They all cheered. Toy Bonnie just stood there with his jaw open. Toy Freddy took his hand and closed his mouth by pushing up his chin. Chica clapped her hands. BB and JJ clapped laughing. Toy Chica walked over to him. Bonnie grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the stage. She laughed as he pulled her into his arms. She looked up at him. He looked down into her eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her. Toy Chica melted as their lips touched. Chica just smirked and turned to see Foxy and Mangle walking back to them. She put her hands on her hips.

"Where were you two?" she asked.

"Mangle was showing me around the place," Foxy replied.

"Yeah right, like I'm suppose to believe that," said Chica, "I know what you two do in pirate cove so don't go around doing that here."

"What are you talking about," said Foxy.

Mangle's face turned red as she turned her head away from Chica. Chica's eyes narrowed.

"Anyways, you missed the show," she said.

"What show," asked Foxy.

Chica gestured to the stage. Foxy looked and saw Bonnie and Toy Chica in an embrace. Toy Bonnie jumped on stage and ran toward Bonnie. He started talking with him. Bonnie put his hand on behind his head. foxy smirked at his friend.

"Looks like Bonnie has a fan," said Foxy.

Chica nodded. Toy Freddy covered his eyes not wanting to see Toy Bonnie make a fool of himself. Toy Chica smiled as the two bunnies talked. She moved in closer into Bonnie's embrace. Mangle giggled.

"Toy Bonnie is such a kid," she said.

"That he is," said Toy Freddy.

The puppet, Golden Freddy and Freddy stepped into the room. Foxy and Chica looked to face their leader. Freddy walked toward them.

"What did you discuss?" Chica asked.

"We are leaving," said Freddy, "where's Bonnie?"

"Up there," said Foxy pointing to the stage.

Freddy looked and smiled.

"Bonnie," he called.

Bonnie, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica looked at him.

"We're leaving, come on lets go."

"Alright," said Bonnie.

"I'll let you and Foxy say goodbye."

Freddy led Chica and Golden Freddy out the room. Foxy turned to Mangle and kissed her goodbye before leaving the room.

"Don't take too long Bon," Foxy called before he was completely gone.

"I have to go," said Bonnie.

"Can't you stay a little longer," Toy Chica asked.

"Yeah," said Toy Bonnie, "I know we can make a song together."

"That sounded so wrong," said BB.

Toy Bonnie glared at him. Bonnie shook his head.

"Freddy and the others are waiting for me."

He turned to Toy Chica. He stroked her cheek gently. Toy Chica touched his.

"I hope to see you soon," said Toy Chica.

"I hope so too," Bonnie replied.

They kissed goodbye. They pulled away and Bonnie walked away. Toy Chica held out her hand for his but pulled back. She watched as he walked away. Toy Freddy placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him.

"I'm sure you'll see him again," he said.

"That's not going to happen," the puppet replied.

They all turned to him. The puppet gestured to the damage on the wall that had been left during his fight with nightmare Bonnie.

"They are too dangerous and if we get involved any further then we might as well be sitting ducks."

"You mean, I can't see Foxy again?" Mangle asked.

"I'm sorry my child," said the puppet, "but it was what Freddy, Golden Freddy and I decided."

"That's not fair," Toy Chica cried, "Bonnie only came here to see me and now that we know the truth; we can't see them again."

"That's how it should be," said the puppet.

Toy Chica looked down sadly. She made a fist and grinded her teeth together.

"No," she said, "I'm sorry puppet but I can't just stay away from Bonnie. We have something special and I can't just let that slip away."

"Toy Chica," said Toy Freddy.

"No, Toy Freddy," said Toy Chica turning to him with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I've always obeyed the puppet's rules because I trust him but this time is different. I have found love and now you plan on taking it away from me. Well, I'm sorry, I refuge to listen this time."

She ran off down the hall. Toy Freddy called out to her but the puppet stopped him.

"Let her go," said the puppet, "She's made her choice."

Mangle watched as her best friend run off. Toy Chica was always the strong one. She always held her own against the boys and she kept them in line when the puppet wasn't around. Mangle admired that of Toy Chica. She actually spoke her mind to the puppet and made her choice. She chose love but what would Mangle choose?

#

"So that is your decision," said Bonnie to Freddy.

Freddy nodded. Bonnie looked down at his feet sadly. He trusted Freddy's decision.

"I understand but I don't think that my nightmare form can stay away from Toy Chica. I mean I don't want to be away from her either but if it is to keep her safe then so be it."

"We are aware of that," said Freddy, "Which is why Golden Freddy has a plan for you."

They turned to Golden Freddy who made his way onto the stage. He nodded to Freddy who nodded back. They turned to Bonnie.

"Bonnie, we found a way to keep the nightmares locked away," said Golden Freddy.

"You have," asked Bonnie.

"Yes, have reason to believe that my power can seal us away at night but that will take a lot of my energy. So, we must test it first on only one of us."

"Bonnie, we chose you," said Freddy turning to Bonnie.

"Me?"

Golden Freddy nodded.

"Since your nightmare form swat out Toy Chica out; we decided to use it on you first."

"I see," said Bonnie, "what would happen if it fails?"

"Your body could be destroyed," said Golden Freddy.

"I see, well then if that is the only way to protect Toy Chica, then I will do it."

"Good," said Freddy, "let's head into the basement to test it."

Bonnie nodded and followed them into the basement.

#

Nightmare 8, Springtrap's army

#

Bonnie woke up and found himself lying in a purple barrier. He could see Golden Freddy sleeping against the wall in the far left corner. Freddy tapped the barrier but nothing happened. Bonnie sighed with relieve. So far it was working. Golden Freddy had done it. Finally he could relax. He laid back down looking at the ceiling. Foxy and Chica came down the stairs when Freddy called for them. Foxy let out a scream when he saw the barrier around Bonnie's body. Chica put her hands to her mouth in shock.

"This barrier should keep him trapped inside while he is in his nightmare form."

"But Freddy," said Foxy, "what about the rest of us?"

"Bonnie is our top priority," said Golden Freddy waking up.

"Golden Freddy," said Chica.

He got up to his feet.

"Are you feeling?" Freddy asked.

"Weak but that's to be excepted."

"What is this thing?" Foxy asked knocking on the barrier.

"A barrier," said Golden Freddy, "The puppet told me about it. We figured what happened last night that Bonnie should be in there so is not to get Toy Chica and the others involved any further."

"Bonnie," said Chica, "can you breathe in there?"

"Yes," said Bonnie, "I can breathe just fine."

"That's good," said Golden Freddy, "That means its working."

"The sun will be going soon," said Foxy, "we can try it out tonight."

"You better put Foxy in one too," said Chica, "after all, he might go after Mangle."

"I'm afraid, I can only do one for now," said Golden Freddy, "but at least I will weak so that means so will be my nightmare form too."

"Now that's a problem," said a voice.

They turned to see glowing eyes in the darkness. Springtrap stepped out of the shadows.

"Springtrap!" Foxy shouted.

"What is i he doing here," asked Chica.

"I've come to collect my army," said Springtrap.

"What are you talking about?" Freddy asked.

"You'll see once the sun sets," Springtrap replied.

As he said words the sun went down and they came to feel the change. They fell onto their hands and knees. They let out cried of pain as they changed forms. Springtrap watched with an evil smirk on his face. The nightmares roared shaking the walls. Springtrap walked over to Nightmare Golden Freddy.

"Remove the barrier off Bonnie," he ordered, "then you all will come with me. It's time to pay our old friend a visit."

#

Toy Chica sat on her bed with her face buried in her arms that were resting on her elbows. There was a knock on the door. She didn't answer.

"Toy Chica," Mangle called, "Can I come in?"

Still no answer, Mangle opened the door and stepped inside. She walked over to the bed and sat down beside her friend. She touched her shoulder. She could feel her shaking. Mangle knew that she had been crying.

"I know how you feel," she said, "I'm disappointed that I can't see Foxy again. I want to so badly. I would do anything to be with him but I'm too scared that I could lose the others if I say anything to the puppet but you…You took that chance for Bonnie. I admire you Toy Chica; you always spoke your mind. You never backed down from anything in your life. I've watched you take down so many night guards by yourself."

She looked at her. Toy Chica didn't look up but she was listening.

"I always stick by you because I wanted to be just like you. I wanted to learn how to be strong from you. When I met Foxy my first thought was that he wouldn't notice me and would attracted to you but then I learned how he felt and I was happy. Toy Chica, if it weren't for you then I wouldn't have met Foxy and I wouldn't be the person I am today. I do wish to be like you but I know that I can't do that."

Toy Chica looked at her from the corner of her eye as she continued.

"You are beautiful and the boys love you. I was so sure that Foxy would fall for you but then again that never happened. You are my role model. You disobeyed the puppet twice jus to be with Bonnie. In my opinion that makes you strong. I could never do that. Bonnie is lucky to have you in his life. I know I am, I promise you that we will see them again."

Mangle stood up and turned to Toy Chica.

"I swear it," she said, "I will be the strong one and get us to them."

"Mangle," said Toy Chica, "you talk too much."

They heard screaming coming from the main entrance. Toy Chica jumped to her feet.

"What's going on," said Mangle as they ran out the door.

Toy Bonnie went flying backwards. The girls gasped as the puppet came flying back into Toy Bonnie. Toy Freddy, BB and JJ flew in the air hitting the wall. The puppet stood up and glanced to the hallway in front of them.

"What's going on?" Toy Chica asked.

"I'm glad you asked little girl," said a voice.

Springtrap stepped out of the shadows with the nightmares behind him. The girls gasped as they saw their boyfriends standing there.

"Foxy," Mangle cried.

"Bonnie," Toy Chica cried.

The puppet stood in front of the girls with one out stopping them from going any further.

"Springtrap, you will not get away with this," he said.

"Oh, but I will," said Springtrap, "You see, they are under my control."

"No," Mangle gasped.

"Bonnie," Toy Chica whispered.

Nightmare Bonnie started at her. His eyes softened as he stared at her.

"They aren't your friends anymore," said Springtrap, "now they are my perfect fighting machines."

"Children," the puppet called, "run away from here now."

The puppet flowed at Springtrap. He punched the Springtrap knocking him back. Springtrap fell back but stood up. He glared at the puppet.

"Attack," he ordered.

"The nightmares roared and ran toward them. The puppet used a force field to block their attack. Springtrap took his chance and smashed his fist into the puppet's face. The nightmares roared trying to get through the force field. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy sat up rubbing their heads. They looked up and saw the nightmares crawling at the force field. The puppet was fighting Springtrap. BB and JJ woke up and cried out at the sight of the nightmares. Mangle and Toy Chica turned to the others. They looked at each other and nodded.

"We need to get away," said Toy Chica, "come on, let's go out of the back."

They all ran toward the back hallway but was cut off by nightmare Chica. She roared at them. Toy Chica stopped and stared at her friend. The nightmare took a step toward them. BB and JJ hid behind Toy Bonnie.

"Mangle get everyone out of here," said Toy Chica.

"Wait, Toy Chica," Mangle cried out.

"You want to be strong don't you?" Toy Chica replied, "now's your chance. Don't let me down."

Mangle froze. She had been listening. She looked at Chica and nodded. She turned to the others.

"Let's go."

"But about Toy Chica," BB asked.

"She'll hold her off," said Mangle, "let's go."

They ran down the hallway. Toy Chica watched as her friends fled. She stared at nightmare Chica. The nightmare launched at her. Toy Chica held up her arms. A bright light flashed between them. Nightmare Chica's body froze. She blinked and looked at her confused.

 ** _"_** ** _Toy…Chica…?"_**

Toy Chica looked up at her. Nightmare Chica placed her hand on her head. She looked around the room.

 ** _"_** ** _Where am I? What am I doing here?"_**

"Chica," said Toy Chica, "do you remember me?"

 ** _"_** ** _Of course, we're friends after all,"_** Chica replied, **_"All I remember was being in the pizzeria and…..that's all."_**

They heard a roar coming down from the hall. Nightmare Foxy ran down toward them. Nightmare Chica blocked his path to Toy Chica. Foxy leapt up and knocked her down onto the floor. Toy Chica called out her name. Foxy stood up and stared at her. Toy Chica closed her eyes and the bright light flashed again. Foxy's body froze and then he blinked. He looked around the room. Chica stood up and stared at him.

 ** _"_** ** _What happen…? Where am I?"_**

"Foxy," Toy Chica cried out, "are you okay?"

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah."_**

"Springtrap is attacking the pizzeria and he's fighting the puppet right now."

 ** _"_** ** _Mangle? Where's Mangle?!"_**

"She and the others ran off," Toy Chica explained.

 ** _"_** ** _I have to get to her,"_** he said running off.

 ** _"_** ** _Wait Foxy,"_** Chica called.

Toy Chica heard another roar coming from behind her. She turned around to see Nightmare Bonnie stepping out of the shadows. She backed away into Chica's chest. Chica looked up at him. She watched as he took a step forward.

 ** _"_** ** _Toy…Chica…."_**

Her name left his mouth. Toy Chica stared at him. He walked toward them. Chica tackled him to the floor. She told Toy Chica to run for it. Toy Chica just stood there. Chica called her name again but no answer. Nightmare Bonnie called out her name. Bonnie flew Chica off of him. Toy Chica cried out her friend's name. Nightmare Bonnie walked toward her. He grabbed her and pulled her to his chest protective. He growled at Chica who stood up.

 ** _"_** ** _Bonnie, I'm not going to hurt her,"_** Chica explained.

Nightmare Bonnie picked Toy Chica up into his arms and leapt up into the air. He broke through the roof and jumped down onto the ground feet first. He roared and ran off with her in his arms. Toy Chica looked up at him. He ran for a good mile until they came to an abandoned warehouse. He kicked the door open and walked inside. He set her down onto the floor. Toy Chica looked up at him. He knelt down in front of her.

He held out his hand to her. Toy Chica grabbed his hand and stared into his eyes. He pressed his forehead against hers. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He let out a soft growl. She knew that he was his old self again. She kissed his forehead. He sat down beside her and pulled her closer to him. She placed her head on his chest. He purred happily as she closed her eyes. She felt safe and warm in his arms.

She heard a roar and opened her eyes. Nightmare Golden Freddy and Nightmare Freddy had found them. They growled at them. Bonnie let out a protective hiss. He pulled her closer. Springtrap stepped into the room with the puppet and Chica being dragged behind him. He dropped them at his feet. He stared at Toy Chica who gasped. Bonnie roared at him. Springtrap looked pissed. He took a step forward with an ax in hand.

"I don't know what you have done to turn three of my solders against me but I will end you, girl."

He walked toward them. Bonnie jumped up and growled. Springtrap let out a scream. Nightmare Freddy launched at Bonnie. Toy Chica cried out. A blur of red shot passed her. Foxy tackled Freddy to the ground. He growled at Freddy. Freddy roared. Golden Freddy went for Foxy. Toy Chica jumped up and shouted holding out her hand. The bright light appeared and hit Freddy and Golden Freddy. They stopped and looked around.

 ** _"_** ** _What just happened?"_**

Chica woke up and kicked Springtrap in the back. Springtrap fell onto the floor face first. Toy Chica stood there looking at her hand. Did this really happen? How did they end up switching sides? Golden Freddy walked toward Springtrap. He stared down at his old friend. The puppet slowly rose up and stared at the scene in front of him.

 ** _"_** ** _You lose,"_** Golden Freddy declared.

Springtrap stared up at him. He let out a scream. The room echoed and Springtrap was gone. They all looked around but no sign of Springtrap anywhere. Bonnie turned to Toy Chica and scooped her up into his arms and kissed her cheek. Toy Chica blushed and kissed him back the puppet flowed toward Golden Freddy.

 ** _"_** ** _What just happened?"_** Golden Freddy asked.

"I'm not sure," said the puppet, "I think Toy Chica has a power clam nightmares."

Golden Freddy looked at Toy Chica who was still in Bonnie's arms. She and Chica were talking about something. Foxy and Freddy were trying to figure out what happened and how they had control of their nightmare forms now.

 ** _"_** ** _So, it seems,"_** said Golden Freddy, **_"Which means that Springtrap will return and will try to kill her."_**

The puppet nodded and flowed over the others.

#

 ** _"_** ** _Mangle!"_** Foxy cried.

He ran over and scooped her up into his arms and spun around with her.

"Foxy," she cried happily.

He set her down and kissed her. Mangle returned the kiss.

"How are you aware in that form?" she asked.

 ** _"_** ** _I don't know but I think it had something to do with Toy Chica."_**

Mangle looked over at Toy Chica; who was asleep in Bonnie's arms. She smiled and thanked her silently. She had her Foxy back now and it was thanks to her best friend. Bonnie looked down at her lovingly. Foxy held Mangle closer to him and whispered that he loved her. Mangle smiled and kissed him, she whispered that she loved him too. Toy Freddy and the others stood there trying to make sense of all this.

"I'll explain later," said the puppet.

#

Nightmare 9, hidden power

#

Toy Chica woke up in her bed. She felt something around her waist. She looked down and saw that Bonnie's arm was around her waist. She turned to see Bonnie fast asleep next to her. She smiled and kissed him on the forehead. She lied back down and shrugged into him. Bonnie opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Morning," he said.

"Morning," she replied.

He kissed her softly. She leaned into the kiss. They lied there in each other's arms. Toy Chica was the happiest she ever been lying right beside him. There a knock on the door. She didn't want anything to ruin this moment.

"Yes," Bonnie called.

"You lovebirds awake?" Chica asked.

"What is it Chica?" Bonnie asked.

"Freddy asked me to wake you two up."

"We'll be right there."

Chica left. Toy Chica could hear her footsteps heading away from the door. She groaned. Bonnie kissed her before sitting up. She sat up and stared into his eyes. Bonnie held her hand. They got up and headed to the stage room. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy were arguing about something as usual. Mangle and Foxy were sitting at a table in each other's arms. They stared into each other's eyes lovingly. BB and JJ were creeping up on Toy Freddy. They took a fishing rod and hooked it to his hat. Toy Freddy cried out as they ran off with his hat.

Toy Bonnie ran after them too. Toy Chica giggled. Bonnie led her to Freddy, the puppet and Golden Freddy who gestured to them. They sat down at the table still holding hands. Chica sat down beside Freddy holding his hand.

"What's up Freddy?" Bonnie asked.

"Toy Chica," said Freddy, "do you remember what happened last night?"

"Of course I do," Toy Chica replied, "but I still don't know how it happened."

"We have been talking," said Golden Freddy.

"We believe that you have a mysterious power, child," said the puppet.

"After the nightmares came in contact with you they were able gain control. That means that you have a power to release them."

"But, how could I have this power? I never had a power before."

"We aren't sure ourselves but all we know is that you have it. Springtrap seemed pretty determined to get to you."

Bonnie squeezed her hand tightly. She looked at him. He looked pissed. She stroked his hand to clam him. Bonnie looked at her with lovingly eyes.

"We still don't know what kind of it is but we believe that you could ruin Springtrap's plans, but I'm sure he's not working alone," said the puppet.

"We may need to keep an eye on you for the time being," said Golden Freddy, "which is why Foxy and Bonnie will be staying here until we come up with a plan."

Toy Chica looked at Bonnie and smiled. Bonnie returned the smiled.

"That might work for a while," said Freddy, "I'm sure Springtrap knows that Mangle and Toy Chica have been coming around our place for a while."

"That's right," said Golden Freddy, "Foxy will protect Mangle while Bonnie protects Toy Chica."

"Right," said Bonnie, "I'll tell Foxy."

They nodded.

"Don't get carried away you two," said Chica, "don't need any little ones running around."

Toy Chica and Bonnie blushed.

"Alright that's all for now," said Freddy, "Golden Freddy and Chica let's head home."

#

Bonnie told Foxy what was going on. Foxy nodded knowing that he a job to do. Bonnie knew that he was happy that he could spend time with Mangle. He felt the same about Toy Chica. He walked into the stage room where Toy Bonnie was playing his guitar. He shook his head at him. Toy Freddy was holding his ears. Bonnie walked over to Toy Bonnie and tapped his shoulder. Toy Bonnie looked up at him.

"What's up Bonnie?" he asked.

"Yo should play a little softer," said Bonnie, "it's not fair to the others who live here as well."

Toy Bonnie looked around the room. Toy Chica and Mangle were holding their ears too. BB and JJ had to talk so loud that they were practically shouting at each other. Foxy was one note away from breaking the guitar. He glared at Toy Bonnie.

"Sure okay Bonnie," he said.

"Good," said Bonnie walking off stage.

Toy Freddy looked at Bonnie then at Toy Bonnie who was playing much clammier now. Toy Chica and Mangle removed their hands from their ears. They looked up and their jaws dropped when they saw Toy Bonnie playing softer music. The puppet who wasn't affected by the music just went on doing his daily task. Foxy wrinkled at Bonnie.

"You don't know what you said to him Bon," he said, "but seems to work."

"I just talked with him," Bonnie replied, "It's no big deal."

"It's a big deal," said Toy Freddy walking toward them.

"Toy Bonnie never listened to me or the others well except for Toy Chica. She scars him a lot."

"I can hear you Toy Freddy," Toy Chica groaned.

Bonnie walked over to her and kissed her. She smiled and returned the kiss. Mangle sat down beside Foxy placing her head on his shoulder. Foxy's face turned red. Bonnie held Toy Chica in his arms. She leaned into his chest. Toy Freddy rolled his eyes and walked away. BB and JJ hide in the back room as Toy Freddy went looking for them. BB came out wearing his hat. Toy Freddy got angrily and let out a scream. He ran after the boy. JJ called out to BB. BB threw the hat to him and they played a game of keep away.

When Toy Freddy got toward him; JJ beeped his nose. His nose squeaked which made him even madder. He ran after them again. They disappeared into the hallway with Toy Freddy chasing after them. The puppet saw this and flowed over to them. Toy Chica rolled her eyes. Mangle groaned burring her face in her hands. Foxy just wrap an arm around her shoulders. Mangle grabbed his hand on her shoulder and rubbed her thumb against it. Bonnie and Toy Chica sat down at a table. Toy Chica sat in his lap. The two boys were talking while the girls enjoyed every moment with their guys.

#

The night guard came into the pizzeria but ran out when he saw two nightmares standing there waiting for him. The Toys laughed at it. The puppet told them not to scar the night guard and to let the Toys deal with him. Bonnie apologized but Foxy whined about how long they had a chance against a night guard. The puppet just shook his head. Mangle pulled Foxy away from the entrance. Foxy looked at her.

She dragged him into the stage room. Toy Chica giggled at the look on Foxy's face. Bonnie grabbed her hand and walked with her into the stage room. The puppet sighed and went back to what he was doing. The boys decided to do other things around the pizzeria. Bonnie and Toy Chica sat down on the stage together. She stared at him with a smile on her face. Even though he looked a monster; she still thought he was very handsome.

Foxy and Mangle were in pirate cove together. Toy Chica didn't want to know what they were doing in there. She could see Foxy's ears peering out from the curtain since he was so big in his nightmare form. She yawned feeling tired. She rubbed her eyes. Bonnie looked at her. He titled his head to the side.

 ** _"_** ** _Tired?"_** he asked.

"A bit," she replied.

He stood up and picked her up into his arms and carried her to bed. He set her down onto the bed and lied down beside her. He wrapped an arm around her waist.

 ** _"_** ** _Better?"_**

"Very," she replied snuggling closer.

Bonnie stroked the features on top of her head. She smiled and drafted fall to sleep. Bonnie lied there looking at her while she slept. He took in her face, her body and her smell. He looked to the door. He could hear Mangle and Foxy heading to her room as well. Soon everyone went to bed. Bonnie lied his head down onto the pillow beside Toy Chica's head, he stared at her beak. He gave her a kiss that so genital that he was sure she didn't even feel it.

#

Toy Chica woke up and found that she was still in bed with Bonnie sleeping beside her. She smiled and moved closer to him. She placed her head on his chest listening to his breathing. If he had a heart she could hear it. She heard him wake up. She looked up and saw him looking down at her. She smiled up at him. Bonnie reached out his arms and put them behind his head. She giggled. She could hear Mangle and Foxy walking out of their room.

Foxy knocked on the door. He called to them.

"Hey you two want to join Mangle and I for a walk around town?"

They looked at each other and smiled.

"Sure," said Bonnie.

"Cool, we'll be waiting for you."

They got up and went to meet Foxy and Mangle by the entrance. Foxy waved them over when they saw them.

"Took ya long enough," said Foxy.

"You are so impatient Foxy," said Bonnie.

"Whatever, let's go."

They left the pizzeria and walked down to the west toward the park. Luckily there weren't that many people there to notice them. Foxy saw a lake and struggled that they sit down. They did just that.

"We'll be right back ladies," said Foxy, "Come on Bon."

Bonnie got up and followed him away from the girls. He knew that Foxy had a plan. Foxy looked around when they got to a tree. Bonnie pointed to where they left a picnic basket. Foxy nodded and grabbed the basket. They walked back to see the girls were talking. The girls looked and gasped happily.

"Ladies," said Foxy.

Bonnie had a blanket over his arm at he placed onto the ground. He helped the girls onto the blanket while Foxy dug through the basket. He pulled out some sandwiches and handed them out. They sat and ate. The girls said that it was so romantic how the boys surprised them with a picnic. They had finished and the boys cleaned up.

"That hit the spot," said Foxy letting up a sigh.

Bonnie stared at him. Foxy looked back.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Toy Chica was standing a large stone near the lake. Mangle stood there behind her. Toy Chica looked out at the lake. She smiled at the lake.

"Toy Chica, "said Mangle, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Relax," said Toy Chica, "I'm fine."

As soon as those words left her mouth she fell backwards.

"Oh no," said Mangle, "I knew it."

Toy Chica felt a hand grab her wrist. She looked up and saw Bonnie. She blushed feeling embarrassed. He pulled her upwards and she fell into his chest. Foxy laughed at the look on her face as she fell into Bonnie's arms.

"You should be more careful," said Bonnie, "I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

She blushed and wrapped her arms him. Mangle sat down by Foxy. He pulled her closer to him. Mangle blushed and kissed his cheek. Foxy melted under her touch. Bonnie pulled Toy Chica toward the blanket and sat down beside him. She held onto his hand. They sat there enjoying the day together.

#

Toy Chica woke up and found that it was night time. She looked around realizing that she was still in the park. She saw Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Foxy standing there like they just transformed. Mangle was asleep. Toy Chica lightly shook her awake. Mangle woke up and looked at the boys. She gasped as they were staring at flock of geese nearby.

Nightmare Foxy walked toward them like a predator stacking its prey. Nightmare Bonnie growled and followed him. Foxy held up his arm over his head and sliced several geese in half. Bonnie roared attacking a tree.

"Foxy no," Mangle cried out but no reaction.

Toy Chica jumped to her feet and ran toward Bonnie. She jumped onto his back. Bonnie roared and reached behind him.

"Bonnie, Foxy, stop," Toy Chica shouted.

They froze. Foxy blinked and looked around. Bonnie did the same.

 ** _"_** ** _What happened?"_** Foxy asked.

"You killed geese," said Toy Chica, "and Bonnie attacked a tree."

 ** _"_** ** _I don't remember anything,"_** said Bonnie.

 ** _"_** ** _Me neither, it was like a voice was telling me what to do."_**

"Springtrap?" Toy Chica asked sidling off of Bonnie's back.

 ** _"_** ** _No, it wasn't Springtrap's voice but it did sound strange,"_** said Bonnie.

"Maybe, we should talk to the puppet," said Mangle.

Toy Chica nodded. They headed back to the pizzeria. Mangle opened the doors. They went to the ticket counter where the puppet's box was. Toy Chica knocked on the box. The puppet rose up and yawned.

"What is it my children?" he asked.

"We have a problem," said Toy Chica.

They told the puppet everything that happened. The puppet thought for a moment.

"So, when Toy Chica told them to stop, they did," said Mangle gripping Foxy's hand.

"So, then this means Toy Chica does have some power over the nightmare but as for the voice they claimed to hear, well that's really a problem. It seems to me that Springtrap isn't the only one who can control the nightmares."

 ** _"_** ** _We should tell Freddy and the others,"_** said Bonnie.

"If that happened to you two then I'm sure that happened to them," said the puppet, "we'll wait in the morning before contacting them."

"But what if it happens again," Mangle asked.

"We'll deal with it then," said the puppet, "go to bed now."

He went back to sleep. Toy Chica wasn't happy with that answer. Bonnie placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked over at Mangle who was upset. She knew how she felt. Foxy grabbed her hand and led her to their room. Mangle looked up at him. He looked down at her trying to reinsure her that everything was just fine. Bonnie took Toy Chica to their room. Toy Chica sighed and closed the door.

Bonnie sat on the bed. He patted the bed beside him. She sat down and gripped his hand. Bonnie stared at her.

"How can you not be worried about this?" she asked.

 ** _"_** ** _I am,"_** he replied, **_"I'm more worried about you."_**

"I'm not the one who is under a curse."

He nodded and took her hand. He held it to his cheek. She stared at him.

 ** _"_** ** _I know that you're worried about me but you don't need to be."_**

"Of course, I'm worried about you. I love you and I can't help it. You are everything to me. I don't want anyone to hurt you or control you."

 ** _"_** ** _I know you do but you have nothing to worry about because; I will always come back to you."_**

She leaned against him. He wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes. She wanted to keep him safe.

"I can't lose you to Springtrap or anyone else."

 ** _"_** ** _I'm not going anywhere without you."_**

He kissed on top of the head. she smiled and opened her eyes looking up at him. She touched his face.

 _He is still my bunny. No matter what he looks like._

Bonnie grabbed her hand. She could see the love in his eyes. Nightmare or not, he still loves her. She began to fall asleep in his arms. He lied them down onto the bed. He watched her fall asleep. He kept his eyes on her as she spelt. The cupcake was asleep on the nightstand. Bonnie's head began to bound and that voice he heard came in much for clearer than it did before. He couldn't make it out but it kept getting closer.

 ** _"_** ** _Kill them all,"_** the voice said.

 ** _"_** ** _Kill every last one."_**

#

Nightmare 10, Nightmare's release

#

Springtrap swore under his breath. Nightmare sat there eating a robotic duck that Springtrap had brought him.

"That girl does have a strange power," said Springtrap, "I must regain control of them again."

 ** _"_** ** _No,"_** said Nightmare, **_"I've tried to control Foxy and Bonnie to kill the girl but they didn't. Her powers are strong hold on them. It'll be useless to try and get them back now."_**

"Then what are we suppose to do?" Springtrap asked.

 ** _"_** ** _Let me out, Springtrap. If you release me then I will hunt that girl and eat that girl."_**

Springtrap glared at him. Was he serious? Why would he let him out? Springtrap didn't trust him. Nightmare's powers were strong, too strong. Springtrap feared his power. Nightmare sat there watching him decide. He growled at him.

"Fine," said Springtrap, "but if you turn against me then I will kill you."

He walked toward the cage and took the keys off the wall nearby. He walked toward the cage. He put the keys into the key hole. As the key turned Nightmare laughed it clicked and the door opened. Springtrap stepped aside. Nightmare stepped out. He stared at Springtrap.

"Alright, now hel-….."

Nightmare's claws sliced through his leg. Springtrap fell onto the floor. He looked down at his leg. Sparks shot out of his leg. He looked up at Nightmare.

"You…"

 ** _"_** ** _As if you could kill me,"_** Nightmare growled. **_"You're time has passed and you have failed, so now it's my turn."_**

Springtrap reached for his axe but Nightmare ripped apart his arm. Springtrap let out a scream. Nightmare laughed and walked over him. Springtrap glared at him. Nightmare kicked the door in. The door flew off the frame. He walked out leaving Springtrap there. Springtrap swore under his breath. Nightmare will pay for this.

#

Springtrap dragged his body across the floor heading to the pizzeria above him. He got the secret path passage way leading to the basement of the pizzeria. He clawed all the way to the door. He pushed the door opened. The door revealed the basement floor. He crawled up the stairs. He got to the door and knocked on it. The door opened and Golden Freddy stood there. he saw Springtrap lying there.

"Springtrap?" he said in shock.

#

Golden Freddy had called the puppet and Freddy down to the basement and showed them Springtrap. Freddy looked at him. Springtrap slapped his hand away as he went to touch him.

"How did he get here?" the puppet asked.

"I'm not sure," said Golden Freddy, "I found him like this."

"What happened?" asked Foxy peering downstairs.

He saw Springtrap lying there. He quickly grabbed a baseball bat that was in the basement and ran down toward him. He swung the bat at Springtrap's head. Golden Freddy grabbed the bat.

"Clam down Foxy," he said.

"Clam down!?" Foxy shouted, "That guy made us into monsters."

"Shut up fox," Springtrap hissed.

"Golden Freddy," said Freddy, "we need to what happened here."

Golden Freddy and turned to Springtrap. Springtrap sighed. He might as well tell them. It not like they could win anyways.

"What's going on?" a voice asked.

They turned to see the others standing there. Toy Chica saw Springtrap and ran at him. She punched him in the face. Springtrap went flying backwards into the wall. She walked toward him with her fist tight. She grabbed him by the ear.

"What are you doing here," she hissed.

"Bonnie, pull her off," Golden Freddy ordered.

Bonnie walked over and grabbed her arm. She looked at him before letting go of Springtrap. She and Bonnie stepped back as Golden Freddy walked toward Springtrap. Springtrap glared up at him.

"It's clear that you've been through something," said Golden Freddy, "why come here?"

"I have to get away from him," Springtrap replied, "of course; I know he would come here."

"Who?" the puppet asked.

"Nightmare," Springtrap replied.

"And who is Nightmare?" Freddy asked.

"He is the king of all nightmares. It was his chemicals that I used to turn all of you. I had him caged up underneath this pizzeria this whole time. I got so pissed that I lost and I made the biggest mistake in my life. I've released him and he did this to you."

"Desires you right," said Chica, "putting us through all this."

"Chica, please," said Golden Freddy.

"So, he betrayed you," said the puppet, "that doesn't seem like our problem."

"It will be your problem when he comes looking for…."

He held up a hand and pointed at Toy Chica.

"Her," he finished.

"Me?!" Toy Chica cried out.

Bonnie stood in front of Toy Chica protectively. He glared down at Springtrap.

"What do you mean Toy Chica," he growled.

"She posses a power to tame nightmares and Nightmare sees her as a threat. He'll come here to derive her."

Mangle gasped looking at Toy Chica. Everyone turned to Toy Chica. Toy Chica was shocked herself. She never knew about this power until now. Springtrap's hand fell to his side. He looked at Toy Chica.

"He'll did come for you, girl. If I were you; I would get out of here before he does show up if you want to live."

Bonnie growled at Springtrap. He made a fist. He walked over and grabbed Springtrap by the ear and made him look at him. Springtrap stared into his eyes which were full of rage. Toy Chica reached out for his hand. Bonnie held up his fist and smashed into Springtrap's face. Springtrap went flying back into a wall. Bonnie walked toward him and started punching him again and again. Foxy and Toy Bonnie had to pull him off.

"We can't trust him," Bonnie growled, "he did this to us and now he excepts us to help him?"

"Bonnie calm down," said Freddy, "Foxy and Toy Bonnie take him upstairs."

Foxy and Toy Bonnie dragged him upstairs. Toy Chica was about head upstairs when the puppet grabbed her arm. She looked at him. He shook his head at her.

"Let him cool off before you go up here," he said.

Toy Chica looked at Springtrap. Bonnie really did a number on him. Springtrap's face looked like he had a crater face with all the holes in it. Golden Freddy shook his head. Toy Bonnie down with a small scratch on his cheek looked at Freddy, who nodded.

"I never seen Bonnie so rattled," said Chica.

"That's to be accepted," said Toy Freddy, "the love of his life is being threatened."

Toy Chica looked down at her feet. Mangle patted her back. She looked up at her and gave her a weak smile. Golden Freddy turned to Springtrap.

"Freddy, what should we do?" he asked.

Freddy thought for a moment. He looked at Springtrap once more before answering.

"I doubt that he would do this to himself," said Freddy, "that's poof enough."

"But, we have to also think that's he's lying to get us to let our guard down around him," said the puppet.

"True," said Freddy, "right now, let's act as if both are true. Golden Freddy lock him up in the safe room and we'll think of something if this Nightmare is real."

Golden Freddy and grabbed Springtrap and carried him into the safe room. the puppet turned to the Toys.

"Children, we will stay here until we have the truth," he said.

They nodded.

"Can, I go check on Bonnie now?" Toy Chica asked.

Freddy nodded.

"I'm sure Foxy is having a hard time with him anyways. Bonnie was really mad and that the maddest I've seen him."

Toy Chica nodded and walked up the stairs. She got to the door when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Chica standing there.

"Chica?" she said.

"You can't go empty handed," she said, "come on, we'll make something for him."

#

Toy Chica found Bonnie punching the wall on stage. Foxy stood there watching him. He sighed and looked over his shoulder.

"Oh hey Toy Chica," he said turning to her.

"Is he okay?" she asked.

Foxy looked over at Bonnie. He sighed and turned back to her. He shook his head.

"Bonnie, is usual the quiet one but I haven't seen him like this."

He saw a box with a red ribbon in her hands.

"Is that for him?"

She nodded. Foxy nodded before jumping off the stage. He walked passed her but not before patting her on the back.

"Good luck," he said then walked off.

Toy Chica stepped onto the stage. She saw Bonnie punching the wall like a mad man. She wondered if this was such a good idea.

"Bonnie," she called.

He stopped and looked up. He stood up and walked toward her.

"Hey Toy Chica," he said, "Sorry you had to see that back there."

"That's alright," she said, "I know care you about me."

"Yeah," he said, "I just got so pissed off from the idea that someone would try to hurt you."

She blushed. He blushed back. She held out the box to him.

"Chica helped me make this."

He took the box and opened it. Inside was a cake with a plus that looked just like Toy Chica. He grabbed the plus and smiled. He put the box down and hugged her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you Toy Chica," he said.

"I love you too Bonnie," she replied.

They kissed. Foxy watched from pirate cove with Mangle leaning against him. They smiled and held onto each other. They kissed too. Freddy stood there watching smiling at the scene. Chica leaned against the door frame. Toy Bonnie grabbed his guitar and played the perfect the song to set the mood better. Toy Freddy wiped away a tear. BB and JJ looked at each other and smiled. Golden Freddy and the puppet smirked at each other.

Freddy and Chica looked at each other and smiled. They looked back at the happy couple.

 ** _"_** ** _How cute, too bad this will be your last moment of happiness,"_** said a voice.

They all turned to the hallway leading to the main entrance. Nightmare stepped out of the shadows. Bonnie stood in front of Toy Chica. Nightmare glanced around the room. His eyes landed on Toy Chica. He walked toward her. Bonnie jumped off the stage and ran toward him. Nightmare side slapped him aside. Bonnie crashed into the wall. The wall broke from the force and Bonnie hit the floor back first.

"BONNIE!" Toy Chica shouted jumping off the stage and running to him.

Nightmare ran for her but Foxy leapt up and swung his hook at him. Nightmare just sent him flying. The puppet and Golden Freddy went at him at once. Nightmare just stood there and sent them both into the ceiling. They came down and landed on tables. Freddy ran toward him with his fist at the ready. Nightmare shot a blast of green energy at him. Freddy fell onto the floor nearly breaking the floor. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie ran toward him. He grabbed them both by the head and flew them into the wall across the room.

Chic and Mangle ran for him. Nightmare roared creating a gust of wind that sent them both backwards into the wall and the ceiling met. Foxy had landed a few feet away from Mangle. He reached out his hand for her. Mangle reached her hand for him. BB and JJ tried to attack his feet but were kicked like little insects. Toy Chica knelt down by Bonnie's side. Nightmare walked toward them. Toy Chica looked up at him. Nightmare reached out for her. Bonnie shot up and punched him in the jaw. Nightmare roared and pushed him down onto the floor.

Freddy, Golden Freddy, Chica and Foxy all slowly stood up and surrounded him. Nightmare looked at them all.

 ** _"_** ** _Since, you recovered from my attacks,"_** said Nightmare, **_"must mean that you all were made into nightmares."_**

"Yes," said Freddy, "and it looks like the sun will go soon. That means we will be at your level."

Nightmare let out a laugh. They all stared at him.

 ** _"_** ** _Even, in your nightmare forms, you can't beat me."_**

"Let's see about that," said Bonnie, "I'll kick your ass."

Sun slowly began to set. They all began to feel the change. They fell onto their hands and knees. The change happened so quick that if you blinked then you would miss it. Toy Chica sat there watching them. Bonnie took a step toward him. Nightmare growled at him. Bonnie bashed his fist into his face. Nightmare fell onto the ground. Chica and Foxy dog piled on top of him. Nightmare let out a little roar pushing them off.

Golden Freddy and Freddy tackled him to the floor. Nightmare growled and grabbed them by the shoulders and flew them across the room. The puppet got up and went for Nightmare. He grabbed the puppet by the throat and smashed him into the floor. Golden Freddy tackled him again, making Nightmare let go of the puppet. Foxy walked toward him and swung his hook in the air. Nightmare roared and he fell backwards. Bonnie threw tables aside as he approached him. Toy Chica watched as Nightmare threw a punch at him. Bonnie ducked down and kicked him in the chin. Nightmare went flying into the air.

#

Nightmare 11, one bit

#

Nightmare went flying into the ceiling. The nightmares took off after him. Toy Chica ran after them. She got outside and looked around. The nightmares led him toward the cliffs that were away from town. Toy Chica ran after them. She got there to see Chica and Foxy flying into the air. Golden Freddy and Freddy cut through the air with their claws. Nightmare leapt up into the air. He saw Toy Chica standing there. His eyes began to glow as he eyed her. He swung his body to the side and landed in front of her.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him. He looked into her eyes. He roared in her face. Toy Chica closed her eyes as the wind hit her face. He held up her arm and chomped. Toy Chica screamed out in pain. Bonnie heard that and ran toward her. He tackled him to the ground. Nightmare released his grip on her. Toy Chica's arm broke apart and he had some of it in his teeth. Toy Chica held where she had gotten bit. Bonnie appeared in front of her, he stared at the wound. He roared out in rage. He spun around to face Nightmare.

Nightmare stood up and grabbed the arm out of his mouth. He took one bit. He licked his teeth.

 ** _"_** ** _That tastes so much better than I thought,"_** he said, **_"I can't wait to have some more."_**

Bonnie stood in front of her. Nightmare walked toward them. Foxy jumped onto his back while Golden Freddy and Freddy grabbed his arms holding him back. They dug their teeth into his arms. Nightmare let out a cry of pain. Chica crawled at his chest. Bonnie picked up Toy Chica in his arms and took off leaving the others to fight him. Toy Chica looked up at him. She felt tears running down her cheeks. She had been so foolish. She thought nothing bad could happen to her as along she had Bonnie but this fight proofed that Nightmare was their biggest roadblock for them to face.

They stopped and Bonnie set her down. He turned and ran back to help the others. Toy Chica tried to run after him but he moved so fast that she couldn't keep up pace. She stood there watching him running off. She had to get there and fast. She looked around and saw a car parked on the side of the road. She saw that the keys were in the ignition. She used her only arm to smash in the window. The glass shattered under the force.

She unlocked the door and opened the door. She may have not known how to drive but this was important to her. She climbed into the driver seat and turned the key. The engine roared and she hit the gas pedal. She drove down the road fast. She looked up and saw Chica and Foxy jumping through the air which told her that she was close. She got to the cliff but left the car in the field. She got there and saw that Bonnie had gotten her arm away from Nightmare. He saw her and landed in front of her. He handed her arm.

 ** _"_** ** _You shouldn't be here,"_** he said, **_"I can't fight and protect you at the same time."_**

"I want to help," she replied.

Bonnie looked at the others. He couldn't risk her getting hurt. He grabbed her arm and kissed her hard. Her eyes widened. Why was he doing this right now? Bonnie pulled away and lightly pushed her away.

 ** _"_** ** _Please go back,"_** he said, **_"I promise that I will find you."_**

She stood there stun as he took off. He leapt up into the air. Toy Chica shook her head and ran after him. Nightmare went flying onto the ground. Golden Freddy shot out a blast of energy at him. The blast shot through his arm. The arm blew off completely. Chica punched him in the face. Foxy's hook dug into his neck but Nightmare bit his arm. Foxy roared out in pain removing his arm from his neck. Freddy fist connected with his face. Bonnie swung his arm back. Nightmare growled and sent Bonnie flying backwards.

Bonnie fell onto the ground near the cliff. The ground gave way and he fell backwards but caught himself by digging his claws into the side of the cliff. Toy Chica gasped and ran to help him. She grabbed his hand and tried to pull him up. Bonnie looked up at her.

 ** _"_** ** _Toy..Chica…"_**

"You can't die," she said, "I let you go that easily. I love you my bunny."

 ** _"_** ** _Toy…Chica…"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Bon,"_** a voice called giving his arm.

Toy Chica looked to see Foxy helping to pull him up. She smiled and nodded. They pulled him up to the edge. Bonnie climbed up. Toy Chica threw her arm around him. Bonnie nodded to Foxy, who nodded back. They heard a roar and looked to see their friends on the ground. Nightmare walked toward them. He sliced through trees as he walked toward them. Foxy ran at him with a loud roar. Nightmare cut him in half.

 ** _"_** ** _Foxy,"_** Bonnie shouted.

Foxy fell onto the ground. Toy Chica gasped in horror. Nightmare walked over to them. Bonnie got up to his feet and let out a roar. He tackled Nightmare to the ground and started punching him the face.

"Bonnie!" Toy Chica cried out as Nightmare held up his claw.

Nightmare sliced through him like butter. Bonnie fell onto the ground. Nightmare got on top of him and started ripping him apart. Toy Chica screamed and launched at him. She tackled him to the ground. Nightmare cried out as she touched him. It was like her touch burned him. Toy Chica looked over her shoulder at Bonnie.

"Bonnie," she whispered with tears in her eyes.

She glared down at Nightmare. She started punching him in the face. Nightmare reached up and grabbed her by the ankle. He got up to feet holding her by the ankle. He growled at her. Toy Chica looked up at him. She won't lose to him.

 ** _"_** ** _You are strong,"_** he said, **_"your power is more powerful than I first thought. If you could burn me which means you will be a threat to my plans."_**

#

Nightmare 12, nightmare tamer

#

Nightmare threw her into the air. He jumped up into the air and swung his claws at her. Toy Chica grabbed his hand. Nightmare cried out in pain as his palm became to burn. He pulled away. Toy Chica noticed the burn on his palm. She looked down at her hand. Her hand was smoking like she was overheating but that wasn't the case. She wondered if she could channel that power like puppet and Golden Freddy do.

She looked at him and used all her might to focus on her fist. Pink energy surrounded her fist. She swung her arm back and bashed into his face. He fell onto the ground head first. She landed and used his claws to get out. Toy Chica landed on her feet. She looked down at her hand. She could control it if she just focused on it.

 ** _"_** ** _You got lucky,"_** he said as he dug himself out.

"No," said Toy Chica, "I can control it if I just focus on where I want it."

 ** _"_** ** _That would only get you so far girl. I will eat you and take back my minions."_**

"They aren't your minions," she roared, "they're my friends and I will protect them all."

She remembered all the time she spent with them and how they each made her feel. Chica acted like a mother to her and Freddy was the mention that she could turn to. Foxy was fun and he was a good friend to her. Golden Freddy for giving her advice when she needed it and finally Bonnie, oh Bonnie; the only one that made her whole world light up; his kind caring smile made her melt. When he held her in his arms, she felt like the whole world was safe. Bonnie made her feel the way that on one could ever make her feel.

She squeezed her fist tightly. The pink energy formed around her fist making the shape of a blade. Nightmare roared and launched at her. She leapt forward swinging her arm forward. She could feel the blade cut through his leg. Nightmare roared as he fell onto the ground. He looked up as she stood over him. He swung his claw at her leg causing it to fall off. Toy Chica fell onto the ground. Nightmare used his claws to get closer to her. Toy Chica looked up at him. Was this the end? Was her life going to end here?

She looked over at Bonnie who was still lying there broken. No, this wasn't the end. She had to save Bonnie and the others no matter what. She held up her palm to him. Nightmare roared at her. He growled as the sun rose up the others turned back into their original forms. Pink energy formed around her palm. She took off her head.

"Remember this face," she said, "is is the last thing you'll ever see."

The energy shot out and hit him. Nightmare let out a roar of pain. The energy consumed him like the sun when something got too close. She watched as he turned to dust and blew in the wind. She felt weak. She used her arm to crawl over to Bonnie. She reached out and grabbed his hand. She looked at his face. Tears fell down her cheeks. She had lost him forever.

#

Toy Chica woke up and found herself in the parts and service room. she sat up and Mangle gasped before hugging her.

"Mangle," she cried out.

"I'm so glad that you're alright," she said.

Toy Chica looked over and saw the puppet with Golden Freddy standing there.

"Golden Freddy," she cried.

"Hello Toy Chica," said Golden Freddy.

"How do you feel child?" the puppet asked.

Toy Chica held her head and looked around the room.

"It's fine. Where are the others?"

"Outside, waiting for you," said the puppet.

"Well, almost everyone," said Golden Freddy gesturing to the floor.

Toy Chica looked and gasped. Bonnie was there still in pieces. Mangle wrapped her arms around her as she cried. Toy Chica then realized that her arm and leg were back but that was small compared to Bonnie's life. Foxy came into the room and saw that she was awake.

"Toy Chica, glad to see that you're okay," he said.

"Foxy, but Nightmare cut you in half."

"The puppet arrived on the scene and saved us but he needed to take Bonnie back to make a full repair."

"Can you fix him?" Toy Chica asked.

"I'll see what I can do," said the puppet.

"Go and see the others," said Golden Freddy, "I'll help him put Bonnie back together good as new."

Foxy and Mangle helped her walk to the door. Foxy opened the door with his hook. They stepped outside and Toy Chica could see the others. They all cheered as they saw her. Chica pulled her into a hug. BB and JJ hugged her legs crying happily. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy hugged her and asked if she was okay. Freddy patted her back and said that he was pride of her to defeating Nightmare alone. Toy Chica was glad to see her friends but Bonnie was still in need of repair. Chica decided to make a big pizza for everyone.

"Let's party," said Mangle.

Everyone cheer, all but Toy Chica. She didn't feel like celebrating. She looked over her shoulder at the door. She wished that Bonnie would be better soon. Toy Bonnie began jamming on his guitar while Freddy and Toy Freddy started singing. Chica came out of the kitchen. Foxy and Mangle started dancing while BB and JJ were laughing and dancing too. Toy Chica sat at a table nearby watching her friends enjoy themselves.

She kept looking back at the parts and service room. She kept excepting to see Bonnie walk out of there and scope her up into his arms and kiss her. She knew that would happen soon. She hoped that he would be better soon. Foxy walked over to her and held out his hand. She looked at him confused. Foxy stared at her.

"He wouldn't want you to be depressed," he said.

She looked over at Mangle. Mangle nodded telling her it was okay. She took Foxy's hand and he pulled her onto the dance floor. He danced with her for a little while before going back to Mangle. Toy Bonnie handed her the mike. She shook her head. He grabbed her arm and dragged her up the stage. He gave the mike and turned to Toy Freddy. He nodded and then grabbed the keyboard that you wore like a guitar. Freddy was at the drums.

They started playing and Toy Chica begun to sing. She loved to sing but even that felt hollow to her now. She kept thinking about Bonnie and how he risked everything to protect her. If only it wasn't for her then he would be okay and here with her. Tears fell down her cheeks as she thought about him. Mangle quickly grabbed another mike and ran up onto the stage. She started to join in the song. She and Toy Chica would sing together sometimes. Toy Chica was glad that Mangle was there.

#

Puppet came out of the parts and service room with Golden Freddy to join the party. When Toy Chica saw them she jumped up from her chair and ran to them.

"How is he?" she asked.

"He'll make a full recovery," the puppet replied.

"Can, I see him?" she asked.

"He's still out though," said Golden Freddy, "but I think you can go and see him."

She ran into the room. She saw him lying on the table. She walked toward him and grabbed his hand. She stared at his face. She was so relieved to know that he would be fine. The door opened and Foxy came into the room. He looked at him and smirked. He patted her back before lightly slapping Bonnie on the chest.

"Damn idiot," he said, "you know better than to make a girl worry about you like that."

He turned to Toy Chica and smiled at her.

"Don't worry, he's strong and he'll pull through."

She nodded and placed his hand on her cheek. She leaned forward and kissed his mouth. Foxy walked out of the room to give them some space. Toy Chica stared at his face. She was hoping that he would wake up and pull her into a kiss.

"Bonnie, I love you so much," she whispered in his ear.

He didn't move a muscle. She let tears fall down from her face. She could feel her heart breaking. She wanted to scream but didn't. She wanted him awake and chat with her like they have done so many nights before. The door opened and Mangle came into the room. She stared at Bonnie then over at Toy Chica.

"It's getting late, we should call it a night," she said.

"I'll stay here with him," said Toy Chica.

Mangle nodded and left the room. Toy Chica got down on her knees and laid her head on the table beside him. She felt her eyelids getting heavy. She fell onto the floor but still holding his hand. She fell asleep dreaming of the day where he would wake up.

#

Nightmare 13, forgotten love

#

Toy Chica woke up the next morning and looked up. Puppet and Golden Freddy were in the room. They were talking about something. She didn't understand until she looked up and saw Bonnie sitting up. He looked down at her confused. Tears fell down from her eyes as she saw him. He was so handsome as usual. She jumped up and hugged him happily.

"Oh Bonnie, "she cried out, "I'm so glad that you are awake."

Bonnie pulled away from her. He looked confused. She stared at him wondering if there was something wrong.

"Toy Chica," said the puppet, "there's a problem."

"Who are you?" Bonnie asked.

Her heart sank into her stomach. She stared at him. How could he not know who she was? The puppet explained that he lost his memory. Tears fell down her cheeks. She ran out of the room. She sat down on the stage burling her face in her hands. She let the tears fall down her face. How could this happen? Mangle jumped out of pirate cove and sighed. Foxy had fallen asleep. She saw Toy Chica sitting there in tears. She walked over to her friend worried that something terrible happened to Bonnie.

"Toy Chica, what's wrong?" she asked.

Toy Chica looked up at her with tears falling down her face. Mangled gasped and wrapped her arms around her friend. Toy Chica cried into her shoulder.

"Bonnie doesn't remember me," she cried.

"Oh my god," said Mangle, "how?"

Toy Chica told her what puppet told her. Mangle held close. Foxy, who just came out of pirate cove saw them. He titled his head to the side. He walked over to them. He stopped when the door opened and Golden Freddy came out. He let out a scream and the others came running. Mangle walked a crying Toy Chica over to join them.

"Bonnie is finally awake," said Golden Freddy.

The gang cheered all but Toy Chica who was wiping her tears out of her eyes. Golden Freddy let out another scream. They all went silent. The puppet came out of the room and sighed. Golden Freddy looked at him and nodded.

"He has lost his memories," said the puppet, "we don't know how long it'll before his memories return but now; everyone should return to their daily lives."

"He lost his memories," asked Foxy.

"Yes, he doesn't remember his own name. I'm sure that he'll remember if we act normal as possible."

How could she act normal? Bonnie didn't remember her. How she could act the same around him if he doesn't remember them. The door opened and Bonnie stepped out of the room. Her heart fell apart at the sight of him. Golden Freddy looked at him.

"I told you to stay inside," he said.

"I can't just stay trapped in there," said Bonnie, "why should I stay in there?"

Golden Freddy slapped himself in the forehead. Freddy touched his shoulder and told him to be patient. Golden Freddy sighed and turned to the others. They all nodded. Bonnie looked at them confused. His eyes landed on Toy Chica. He stared at her looking confused as ever. Toy Chica couldn't stand this. She turned around and ran off. She had to get away.

#

She stopped at the end of the hall that led to the bedrooms. Tears fell down her face. She heard footsteps coming from behind her. She thought that Mangle or Foxy were there. She turned around to tell them that she wanted to be alone but it wasn't either of them. It was Bonnie! Her body froze still. Why was he here?

"Um," he said.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you were okay," he asked.

"Why would you care?"

"I just feel like you are someone very special to me and I can't see you cry like this."

She squeezed her fingers tightly against her palm. He walked toward her. She couldn't take advance of him. He touched her cheek and stared at her. She pulled away from him. She couldn't let this happen not while he didn't remember everything they've been through together. Bonnie stared at her. She sighed and turned around and walked to her room. she closed the door behind her. She leaned against the door and sidle down to the floor.

She burled her face in her arms. The tears came down like a waterfall. She heard a knock on her door.

"Toy Chica," Mangle called from the other side of the door.

"I don't want to talk," Toy Chica replied.

"Okay, but if you need to then I'll right here," she said walking away.

Toy Chica sat there feeling the pain swelled up in her chest. Why did this have to happen?

#

Toy Chica didn't get much sleep that night but of course after losing her boyfriend was more than a reason to make sleep painful. She stared at the room. She got up and opened the door. She walked down the hall. She saw Bonnie sitting in a chair talking with Chica about something. She turned and walked away. She ran passed Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy as they walked toward the stage room. They looked at each other then back at her. They were about to walk after but Bonnie had seen her and got up to go after her.

The boys quickly ran after him. They couldn't risk Toy Chica's heart getting damaged more than it was now. Bonnie was fast for someone his height and weight. He found her sitting on the floor in the small corridor. Bonnie's heart sank to his stomach as he saw that she was crying. He turned to walk away when Foxy slapped him on the back.

"Hey Bon," he said.

Bonnie looked at him confused.

"Oh right I forgot," said Foxy, "sorry, I'm Foxy, your best pal."

"Oh hi," said Bonnie, "can I ask you a question?"

"Sure shot man," said Foxy.

"Well, that girl over there," he said gesturing to Toy Chica.

"I get this feeling that she means something to me. Why is that?"

"Oh, Toy Chica," said Foxy, "she's your girlfriend."

"She is?"

"Yeah, I know that you're crazy about her. You even got so pissed that you beat up the wall when he learned that someone was after her."

Bonnie looked at her. Foxy watched him hoping that he would remember something.

"She's too beautiful to be my girlfriend," said Bonnie, "I mean, I can't be even be with a girl that beautiful."

Foxy smirked and nodded.

"Yeah, you say that every time you think about her. I know one thing. She choose you and she loves and I can't blame her for hurting too much, after all you did risk your life for her."

"I can see myself doing that for her," said Bonnie.

"Nice to know that your feelings are still there pal," said Foxy.

He turned and walked away. Bonnie stopped him by holding out his arm in front of him.

"How do I get my memories back?" he asked, "I want to remember her."

"That's not something I can tell ya Bon," said Foxy, "I know if you try hard enough then you can remember the past."

He patted him on the back before walking off. Bonnie watched him walk off before turning toward Toy Chica. He had to remember. This girl meant something to him and he wanted to know why that was. He sighed and walked away figuring that he couldn't cause her anymore pain for right now. He walked into the kitchen where Chica was making pizza.

"Hey Bonnie," she said as she saw him come.

"Hi Chica," he said, "hey I need your help with something."

"Sure what?"

#

Bonnie stared at the plus in his hand. Was this right? Could this work? He had to try. He had to see that beautiful smile he felt that he loved so much. He stopped at the hall leading to the bedrooms. Mangle came out from her room and saw him standing there with a plus in hand. She waved to him. He waved back. She walked toward him.

"What's up?' she asked.

Bonnie looked over into the hallway. Mangle stared at him. Why was he here with a doll? Was he trying to get Toy Chica's attention? Foxy had told her what Bonnie asked him. She smiled realizing that was what he was doing.

"You looking for Toy Chica's room?" she asked.

Bonnie just nodded. Mangle gestured to the hallway.

"Yeah," said Bonnie, "I feel like I have to do something."

Mangle nodded and led him to Toy Chica's door. She knocked on the door but no answer. She raised an eyebrow. Toy Bonnie came out of his room and looked at them. Mangle turned to him confused.

"Where's Toy Chica?" she asked.

"Scaring the night guard," Toy Bonnie replied.

Bonnie and Mangle looked at each other. Toy Bonnie walked away. Mangle must've figured that Toy Chica wanted to blow off some stream. She turned to Bonnie and sighed.

"Give her time," she said.

Bonnie looked down sadly. He wanted to talk to her. He had to feel for himself what he felt for this girl.

#

Bonnie sat on the stage. He stared at the plus he planned on giving Toy Chica. He sighed and closed his eyes. Images flashed through his mind. His friends and all the time he shared with them. Toy Chica's beautiful face flashed in his mind. He saw every moment they shared together. Her lips against his and her body against him, her beautiful smile and the way she said that she loves him. He could see himself as a monster holding her in his arms. They shared a kiss and when Nightmare attacked. He remembered getting between her and Nightmare. He remembered Nightmare cutting him in pieces.

He opened his eyes and stood up saying her name softly. He heard a sound of a gunshot. He took off down the hall heading to the office. He saw Toy Chica shielding herself as the night guard had a gun pointed at her. There was a bullet hole behind her. The night guard had missed her. He pointed the gun at her chest. Bonnie ran toward them and grabbed the night guard's wrist. The guard cried out as Bonnie squeezed his wrist tightly.

The gun fell onto the floor with a clang. Toy Chica lowered her arms and saw Bonnie standing there. She stared at him confused. The night guard quickly ran out of the room holding his wrist he went to the hospital.

"Bonnie," she said.

Bonnie turned to her. Tears fell down her face. Bonnie pulled her into his arms and held her close. She looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed her. Her eyes widened as he kissed her. They pulled away for air.

"But why?" she asked.

"I love you Toy Chica," he whispered.

She jumped up and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her. She cried into chest. He stroked her head. They sidle down onto the floor holding each other. Bonnie smiled at her. He took her in as he stared at her face. She was beautiful and she was the only one that meant the world to him. He kissed her again this time deepening the kiss. She moaned in pleasure and leaned into him.

They were so caught up in the mood that they didn't notice the others were watching. Freddy cleared his throat. They pulled away and turned to face them. Toy Chica's cheeks turned red. Mangle smiled at her and leaned into Foxy. Foxy wrinkled at Bonnie while wrapping his arm around Mangle.

"Love conquers all," the puppet sang.

"Congests, Bon," said Foxy, "You got your memory back."

"Yeah," said Bonnie rubbing the back of his head.

"Good to have you back," said Freddy.

"Thanks Freddy."

"Who knew that Toy Chica almost getting hurt snapped him back," said Toy Bonnie.

"Really! Toy Bonnie!" Toy Freddy, Toy Chica and Mangle shouted at him.

"What," he whined.

Toy Chica groaned while Mangle giggled and Toy Freddy slapped himself in the forehead. Everyone else laughed.

"We have a happy ending," said the puppet.

"For how long I wonder," said Golden Freddy.

#

Nightmare 14, the propel

#

Bonnie held the ring his hand. He looked over at Toy Chica, who was holding Chica and Freddy's egg while Chica stood there smiling at her.. The egg was laid in a few days. Mangle came out carrying Foxy junior in her arms. Foxy stood beside his wife. They had gotten married a few years ago. Bonnie stared at Toy Chica then at Foxy. Foxy wrinkled at him. Freddy stepped into the room. Chica looked over and smiled at him. Freddy waved to them and joined his wife. Bonnie walked out of the room. He entered the parts and service room.

Golden Freddy was in there moving some boxes into the basement. Bonnie let him walk out before sitting down and grabbed his guitar. Foxy came into the room with Foxy Junior on his shoulders. He stared at Bonnie who stroked the strings on his guitar.

"Hi uncle Bon," said Foxy Junior.

Bonnie waved to the kid. Foxy put his son down onto the floor and told him to go back to his mother while had a word with Bonnie. Foxy junior nodded and left the room. Foxy pulled a chair and sat down across the table from Bonnie.

"What's up?"

"I got a problem," said Bonnie, "I want to marry Toy Chica but I don't know how to ask her."

"That's easy," said Foxy, "do what I did with Mangle. Take her somewhere romantic then sweep her off her feet."

"You propped in pirate cove," Bonnie pointed out.

"Yeah, but I made it a romantic settling for her too."

That was easier said than done. Foxy had a private place and Freddy asked Chica to marry him in the kitchen where she spent most of her time anyways. Toy Chica didn't have a place like that. Bonnie looked out the open doorway.

"I could talk to Freddy," said Foxy, "I'm sure that he has some good ideas."

"Thanks but no thanks," said Bonnie, "I can't ask Freddy for everything little thing. I'll think of something."

"Suit yourself," said Foxy standing up to his feet.

"I'll see ya late Bon."

He left the room leaving Bonnie there alone. Bonnie sighed and looked down at his guitar. He got an idea. He stood up and headed to the staff lounge across the stage room. He opened the door and stepped inside. He looked around and found a piece of paper in one of the drawers. He pulled it out and grabbed a pencil. He sat down at the table. He began write something down. He hummed as he wrote. This could work.

#

Bonnie looked down at the guitar in his hands. He had the perfect plan but he still needed the settling. He walked around the pizzeria thinking of a good place. The lake flashed across his mind. That seemed like a good place. He went to find Freddy and Foxy; who were being parents. He walked toward. Foxy and Freddy waved to him. He waved back.

"What's up Bon?" Foxy asked.

"I need you two to help with something," said Bonnie.

"What do you need?" Freddy asked.

Bonnie explained his plan to them. They looked at each other.

"Sure," they said.

Bonnie was relieved that they agreed. Now all he needed was the girl.

#

Toy Chica walked with Bonnie to the park. She wondered what he was planning. He had asked her to join him for a walk. She agreed wanting some alone time with him. They made their way to the park. Bonnie led her to the lake where they spent several romantic moments together. She saw the others were standing there waiting for them. A table was prepared for them. She looked at Bonnie confused.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"You'll see," he said pulling out a table for her.

She giggled and sat down. He pushed the chair in before sitting down beside her. The others walked away and went to their stations. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy played a romantic song. Chica and Mangle lit candles. Foxy kept people away from the scene. Freddy brought a tray of drinks. He wrinkled at Bonnie as he set them down onto the table. Bonnie thanked him quietly. Golden Freddy and puppet were using their powers to create more of a romantic settling. BB and JJ kept the young ones busy.

"Bonnie," said Toy Chica, "what's going on here?"

Bonnie held up his hand. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy stopped the song. Toy Bonnie handed Bonnie the guitar. Bonnie took the guitar and started to play a song he wrote for her. Toy Chica smiled and held her hands to her chest. She blushed as he sang. Their friends didn't know that he was going to sing while all but Toy Bonnie didn't. Bonnie had told him that he wrote a song for her and wanted him to hand the guitar over once he and Toy Freddy finished their song. Toy Bonnie loved the idea of surprising the others.

The others listened to the sing. Mangle leaned into Foxy smiling. Foxy wrapped his arm around her. Toy Chica kept blushing as he sang the song. Soon, the song was over and Bonnie was now on one knee. She gasped as he pulled out the ring. He stared into her eyes. Toy Bonnie took the guitar back and started to play a sweet melody.

"Toy Chica," he said, "These past few years with you have been the best years of my life. I can't imagine my life before you came into my life. The day you walked through that door was the best moment in my life. I can't live without you know that I know you are real and not a dream. I want to ask you if you would do me the honor of marrying me?"

Tears swelled in her eyes. The others leaned in closer waiting for her answer. Toy Chica leapt into his arms and placed a kiss on his mouth.

"Yes," she whispered.

Bonnie placed the ring on her finger and stood up taking her in his arms. They laughed as they spun around. The others cheered and clapped. Toy Chica looked down at her finger. This was the happiest day of her life. She turned to Mangle and Chica showing the ring. The two girls smiled and clapped for her. Bonnie smiled as he set her down. Foxy patted him on the back. Freddy clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Let's let the lovebirds alone for a while," he said.

They nodded and walked back to the pizzeria. Bonnie and Toy Chica ate the food that Chica had prepared for them. They ended up dancing to the sound of the lake water clashing against the surface. Their lives were going to be different for now on.

#

Toy Chica held her egg in her arms. Little Freddy, Foxy Junior and little Goldie ran around the pizzeria. She smiled down at her egg. Chica came into the room carrying her little girl. She waved to Toy Chica. Toy Chica looked up and waved back. Little Freddy and little Goldie ran to their mother. Chica set her daughter down onto the table beside her brothers. Foxy Junior let out a scream that sounded like his father's as he ran around. Mangle came out and sighed. Her son was a hand full at times.

"Foxy Junior," she said, "could you please stop that noise, your little brother needs his sleep."

Foxy junior stopped and apologized to his mother. Mangle sat down with the other girls. She and Chica talked about their kids. Toy Chica looked at her little egg. She wondered what the baby would look like.

"Foxy Junior is so full of energy," said Chica.

"Yeah, poor Fang can't keep up with his big brother at times."

"I know, Goldie has supernatural powers just like Golden Freddy does and he uses it every chance he gets. Freddy and I are tired of chasing him around the pizzeria."

"You should feel lucky Toy Chica," said Mangle, "you only have one."

"I thought, you love your kids?"

"We do," said Chica, "it's just they can be a handful at times."

They heard a scream coming from the hall. The guard cried out as Freddy had sneaked into the office. Little Freddy, Goldie, and their little sister looked at the direction of the scream. Little Freddy tried to mimicked the scream but only the sound of a cat screaming came out. The other children laughed. Toy Chica giggled. Chica and Mangle scored their children for laughing at him. Little Freddy hide behind his mother and peeked around the chair at the other kids. Mangle sighed and picked up Foxy junior.

Foxy and Bonnie came into the room. Foxy walked over to his wife and son. He kissed his wife on the cheek. Mangle blushed. Foxy junior made a disgusted sound. Foxy tickled his son's stomach. Bonnie wrapped an arm around his wife. Toy Chica leaned into his chest. Bonnie kissed her forehead. Toy Chica felt the egg in her hands move. She looked down at the egg and gasped. Bonnie saw the egg moved too.

Chica, Mangle and Foxy leaned in to get a closer look. The egg began to hack. The shell came apart. A small purple bunny popped its head out. Toy Chica smiled down at her little one. Bonnie reached down and touched his child.

"What is it?" Mangle asked, "Boy or girl."

"It's a boy," said Bonnie checking the baby.

"What are you going to call him?" Chica asked.

"Yeah, Bon what?" Foxy asked.

"Little Bon-Bon," said Toy Chica.

"That's a good name," said a voice.

Freddy had stepped into the room which his sons at his feet. He walked over and looked at the new arrival. He screamed for the others to come. They came running into the room. Toy Chica and Bonnie showed off their son. The others thought that he was so cute. Toy Chica looked up at her husband and smiled. Bonnie wrapped his arms and her and their baby. He leaned down and kissed her beak.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she replied.

They kissed. Their baby made sound in his mother's arms. The others laughed and got to met little Bon-Bon for themselves.

#

The end


End file.
